


Priceless

by mthevlamister



Series: The Keepers of Angus McDonald [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bureau, Alternate Universe - No Hunger, Ango has dick parents, Angus is depressed y'all, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Gen, Guess what friends, Lup is canon trans, Minor Character Death, Smart Angus McDonald, adopted but still family, but also social dumbass Angus McDonald, kravitz is still a reaper, the seven birds are all family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Magnus pushed the leaves back to reveal a small child. He had a bloody--probably broken--nose and broken glasses that were slipping off his face. The boy became aware of the three adventurers and shrieked once more before covering his head. "I don't have any gold or valuables, please don't hurt me!"Or:THB find Angus and adopt him.





	1. Award

**Author's Note:**

> It's an Alternate Universe, what's up y'all?
> 
> But seriously, how are you? Have you been eating your veggies and getting all the vitamins you need?

"Angus, come on." 

Angus McDonald's attention was caught by his father who was walking a bit ahead of him. He was in between two men that Angus didn't know; Angus' mother was slightly ahead of them. "Yes, sir!"

"Is here good? I think here is good." Angus' mother whispered before looking at Angus. "Close your eyes."

Angus closed his eyes, smiling. He counted to ten in his head, and by ten he opened them again. He opened them just in time to see a hammer coming down on his head.

* * *

Magnus, Taako, and Merle were all tired. They were hired to deliver packages from Neverwinter to Phandalin, and they were heading back to Neverwinter. They were promised the gold in Phandalin, but there was only furs and a few coins. The furs would be slightly valuable, but not enough to get by. They lived in a house with Lucretia, Davenport, Lup, Barry, and Julia. Davenport already gave a lecture about money, and Lup and Barry were taking some money for engagement rings. Taako needed at least six hundred gold pieces to buy the ingredients for the next meal he wanted to make, and Magnus wanted to buy better clothes. Merle was fine without the money, but he still wanted it. It didn't help that Lucretia was texting with questions of how much money this quest would earn them. She was keeping them on track, as well as tracking their bank account. Julia was less concerned about this. She just made the furniture for their home with her share of the money and let Magnus buy her things. Merle was leading the three out of forest, grumbling about how they should get more gold when they return. This prompted Taako to begin to go on a full out rant about money.

"I'm just saying, I got more gold when I killed a town. I poisoned a town, and I still got more gold." Taako hissed out, throwing his hands in the air.

"You said that four times." Merle said, yawning.

"I have to pay for shit! Taako doesn't get paid half price. I want my money! All the fur is good for is jackets!"

"Maybe Lup will make us something good for lunch. I'd like some roasted boar!" Magnus chimed in with a smile. 

"Boar is too expensive, remember?" Taako scoffed, kicking a rock into the bushes.

A yelp came from where the rock landed. It woke the three up entirely, and Magnus took out his weapon. They walked slowly towards the sound. There was heavy breathing and sobbing coming from one bush. Magnus pushed the leaves back to reveal Angus McDonald. He had a bloody--probably broken--nose and broken glasses that were slipping off his face. There was a large wound on the back of his head. Dried blood was crusted on his face. The boy became aware of the three adventurers and shrieked once more before covering his head. "I don't have any gold or valuables, please don't hurt me!"

"Calm down, kiddo." Taako took a step closer but stopped when the boy scurried backwards. "Hey, where are your parents?"

"Neverwinter?" It was a question, not a statement. He was lying. 

"Okay, bubelah, what's your name?" Taako tried.

"I'm Angus McDonald, sir! Please don't hurt me; I just want to get back to my parents." Angus said, standing up. 

"How old are you?" Taako continued, taking the boy's glasses. 

"I'm ten, sir."

"Why are you here alone?" Merle asked, digging through his bag. "I have a healing potion somewhere--"

"You're a cleric!" Magnus said with a drained tone in his voice.

"Fine! I'll cast Mass Cure Wounds on the four of us!" Merle grumbled and clasped his hands together. The three watched as Angus' nose went back in place. "Now answer the question."

"I was exploring, and I felt tired so I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was bleeding and my glasses were broken--did you cast Zone of Truth, sir?"

"I did!" Merle said with a grin that soon vanished. "Shit, we have to tell the truth."

"You idiot!" Taako hissed at Merle. "Fine, whatever. Hey, Angus, why are you alone in the woods?"

"I'm lost." Angus said sharply, eyes focusing on the ground. He was choosing his words carefully. "I got hurt, and I--I--"

"Who hurt you?" Magnus asked, mind racing. Who would hurt a little kid this badly?

"My parents." Angus said before covering his mouth. He lowered his hands and stared Magnus in the eyes. "Guess there's no point in lying now, huh? My parents took me out here with some mercenaries, and they told me to close my eyes. I closed them, and then I felt something bash against the back of my head. I tried to cry out for help, but they hit my nose with a hammer. I think they were aiming for my throat. I ducked before they could get me."

"And you want to go back to them?!" Magnus saw red. He only saw red once, and that was when Julia was threatened in his hometown. 

"They're all I have, and it was my fault." 

"Nothing excuses trying to kill a child. Angus, can you walk?"

Angus gave a small nod.

"We're going to make a small stop before Neverwinter, okay?"

Angus gave another nod before Taako took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, babe? Can we have a special shortcut home?"

* * *

"We have a delivery!" Taako sang out, stepping out of a portal with Kravitz. Magnus, Merle, and Angus followed suit. It was a nice house. There was six bedrooms and a living room that joined a kitchen. Angus glanced around the hallway and located a bathroom at the very end of the hall. "My wonderful boyfriend is here, but he's not the delivery!"

"Did you bring food?" Lup sang back, stepping into the hallway from one of the rooms. "Oh, it's a boy! Taako, I don't eat those. None of us eat kids. Krav, do you eat kids?"

"Nope, gave that up awhile ago." Kravitz joked, shrugging. He placed a kiss on Taako's cheek. "Love, I have to go."

"I'll catch you later! Don't be a stranger!" Taako grinned and waved as Kravitz left through the rift.

"This is Ango!" Magnus said with so much confidence that Angus couldn't correct him. "Ango is staying with us now!"

"I think it's Agnes," Merle said, looking at him. "What's your name again?"

"Angus McDonald," Angus whispered, keeping his head down.

"Hmm, we'd have to talk to Cap'n Port about this, since he's sort of in charge of rent and all that shit. How did you all leave without a child and come back with one?" Lup stepped closer but paused when Angus flinched. "You okay, little man?"

"Little man was almost killed by his parents." Merle informed Lup before getting a nasty look from Taako. "What? It's the truth!"

"It was my fault!" Angus said, more pressure in his voice than when he first said it. "I deserved it, so I--"

"Hey, do you like cookies?" Lup asked, bending down. When Angus nodded, she reached out her hand. "Want to help me make some?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." Angus forgot what he was going to say.

"How old are you? Wait, let me guess! Uh, ten!"

"Yeah!"

Lup led him to the kitchen, turning her head back to announce in the halls that "we've got a new roommate! Everyone get ready for some bomb-ass cookies!"

There was going to be a lot of explaining. The trio knew it.

* * *

The explaining was withheld until around eight thirty, when Angus fell asleep on the couch in their living room. One of the furs they recovered during the mission was placed on top of him, and Taako sacrificed one of his pillows for the boy. The eight roommates watched as the young boy slept peacefully before moving to the kitchen and talking. Lucretia was the first to speak, taking initiative. "He's staying. I don't know why he thinks it's his fault that his parents tried to kill him, maybe because of abuse, or it could be from another source, but he's not safe with his family. You said that he was planning on returning to his family?"

"He said they were all he had left." Magnus answered, glancing at the boy. "He can stay in our room if he gets uncomfortable on the couch. You can make him a bed, right Jules?"

"Of course." Julia said with a nod.

"How are we supposed to pay for him? We're already feeding seven! We need to find more jobs if we do this." Davenport pointed out. "And school! How are we supposed to pay for a school?!"

"Barry and I are going looting soon, so we've got that." Lup said with a shrug.

"Look, my school is starting soon. I can get Angus in for free, and I get a better salary then! There we go!" Taako looked at the figure on the couch. "Poor baby, he needs us."

"Let's tell him in the morning; he needs the sleep." Barry mumbled, taking Lup's hand. "Is he going to be okay out here?"

"I don't know, I've never had a kid." Lup replied, looking at everyone. "Should we take turns watching him?"

Angus began to thrash in his sleep, mumbling for help. Julia was already at Angus' side and picking him up. She held him wrapped in the fur still. He began to stir and blink his eyes open. Julia rocked him slightly. "Angus?"

Angus blinked at her, too tired to complain.

"Bad dream?"

Angus nodded again, closing his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with me and Magnus? We'll make sure you don't have any bad dreams." Julia shifted him to one arm, picking up his glasses. "I'll fix these before I fall asleep, okay?"

"Don't wanna be a bother." Angus mumbled, leaning his head on her. He was already asleep before she could say another word.

"There we go! We'll do sleeping arrangements tomorrow, but he has to be with someone at all times." 

Everyone nodded and filed out of the kitchen and to their rooms. Julia tucked Angus into bed before meeting Magnus' eyes. In a silent agreement, they agreed Angus was better than any amount of money.


	2. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus' bedroom schedule was as follows: Mondays with Magnus and Julia, Tuesdays with Taako, Wednesday with Lup and Barry, Thursdays with Lucretia, Friday with Davenport, Saturday with Merle, and Sundays belonged to whoever got dibs.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Dust spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two nice comments, and I am G L O W I N G.  
> My ego has grown to Taako sized, please don't do this (or do, it may help). But hey, how's everyone doing? Need me to fight someone for you?

Angus' bedroom schedule was as follows: Mondays with Magnus and Julia, Tuesdays with Taako, Wednesday with Lup and Barry, Thursdays with Lucretia, Friday with Davenport, Saturday with Merle, and Sundays belonged to whoever got dibs. Usually it was Julia and Magnus because Julia seemed to know about taking care of a child. Lup and Barry were second, then Taako--though, if Kravitz was there, there was no question who got Angus--then Davenport, Lucretia, and once in awhile, Merle. Merle was more grouchy anytime Angus slept over, but he still let the kid sleep in his room. Angus got used to the eight adults that took care of him. He had to see a therapist every week about his family, and he started school. He had a couple friends, but he was still very reserved. 

It was a Sunday, and Angus was reading a mystery novel he found in Davenport's room. It was advanced for his age, but he seemed to understand everything in the novel. Magnus and Julia were working in their shop, Merle was out in the garden, Lup and Barry were helping Kravitz reap souls, and Taako was grading, so Lucretia and Davenport were on Angus duty. At first they were trying to talk to him, but he was so caught up in the novel, they gave up. They just watched as he read page after page, turning the pages so quickly it was as if he was skimming it. Davenport asked if he was actually reading it, and Angus opened his mouth and began to recite the whole book from page one to where he was in the moment based off memory. When he returned to his book, Lucretia and Davenport nodded at each other and agreed to never question his comprehension skills again. They spent about an hour in silence as Angus read, his facial expression changing drastically as the plot developed. He whispered something to himself before looking up. "Can I have a bookmark, please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Davenport looked around. "Do we have--"

"Here, this is my favorite bookmark." Lucretia gave Angus a bookmark that was wrapped in a gold fabric with voidfishes hiding underneath the yellow. "Done with the book for the day?"

"I, uh, figured out who the killer was. It's the sheriff. He was going to frame someone else, but things got carried away, and he couldn't say he killed the kid. I also think he's going to try to kill the wolf. He wasn't trustworthy since the beginning. I do want to forget I figured it out. It's not as much fun if you know the ending like I do." Angus put the bookmark in. "Maybe I'll forget."

"How many pages in are you?" Lucretia asked, peeking over the boy's shoulder.

"Well, I'm almost done, but I figured it out around page sixteen. I was just hoping I was wrong."

"How did you--when--I--" Davenport was at a loss for words. "Angus, that's amazing!"

"I know," Angus replied, but his tone wasn't smug. He sounded more surprised that someone else agreed with him about his knowledge. 

"So what do you want to do with the rest of your day? We can go to the park, we can go to the library, we can do whatever." Lucretia offered.

"I don't want to be a bother, ma'am. I'm okay just being here." Angus said, kicking his legs. 

"How about we grab lunch?" Davenport suggested, snagging the attention of both humans. "Like, out. Not cook. Lucretia and I aren't the best cooks."

"That costs money, though! Aren't you trying to save money? I don't want to--" Angus was cut off quickly by Taako's voice in the other room.

"Oh, dunk, we getting food? Let me text everyone! Lunch break! Hey, let's go to Ren's place!"

Lucretia smiled and turned towards Angus, reaching out to ruffle his hair. She paused when he flinched. "Hey, everyone likes eating out."

Angus looked at her hand, slowly retracting, before smiling. "I guess so, huh? Uh, ma'am, if you tell me what you're going to do, I think I'd be able to not flinch away."

"I was going to mess up your hair, but now I think I'd rather give you a pat on the head." 

Angus nodded and sat still, letting her gently pat his head twice. He nodded at her to stop after that, and turned his head towards the room Taako was in. "Sir? Is everyone going?"

Taako walked out, putting his coat on. "Uh, yeah? Of course everyone is coming to eat. We all love that place, and now we have an excuse to go. What are we going to do? Make a ten year old cry? You have to eat there now! Not tomorrow or whenever the fuck we want to, but now. Be greedy, little man. Be very greedy. Chaboy is getting some fucking soup! Lup, Barry, and Krav are coming here via rift. Magnus and Julia are going to meet us there, so we wait for those three to get here!"

"I'll get Merle," Davenport said, heading outside to tell the dwarf.

Angus nodded, and the four of them waited until a rift opened up, and out came the three reapers. Lup grinned and held up her phone. "Chow time!"

* * *

"Hello Taako! I'm assuming nine today, since I see you brought Kravitz?" A woman behind a counter winked at Taako, grinning. She turned towards the rest of the group, her smile increasing when she saw Angus. "Ten? Why, Taako, did you adopt a child?"

"Hi Ren, and yeah, this is Agnes." Taako said, smiling back. "We sort of found him in the forest, and we were like 'oh! A kid!' so, yeah."

"Well, I hope he likes the food. Your table is open, just pull up a chair. I'll grab menus for y'all in a minute." Ren said, nodding her head back to a table. 

Angus followed the nine adults to the table, silently panicking. He could be kicked out of their house if he sat in one of their seats. His parents told him there was always an assigned seat, and punishment was acceptable for taking what isn't yours, even if it was a certain seat at a table. Angus stood, waiting for them all to sit. His mind was racing; who did he sit next to? Who hated him the least? Who didn't mind his presence? Merle wasn't a big fan of him, but he didn't hate Angus, so it wouldn't be the end of the world. His eyes were darting from seat to seat. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Magnus smiling at him. "Dibs on sitting next to Ango!"

"Go ahead, as long as I don't have to bring the chair over." Merle grumbled, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Dear Pan, kid, you look terrified. Sit down and look at a menu."

"Where should I sit?" Angus asked, looking around.

"Wherever you want, bubelah. Just sit down." Taako said softly, sitting down. "Don't even think about it."

Angus nodded and sat down, keeping his gaze lowered. Ren came by and gave everyone a menu. Angus read each item, checking the price before the food. It was all reasonable, but he wasn't sure how much he could spend. He was deciding what he wanted to order when Lucretia spoke up. "Stop looking at prices. Ren usually gives us discounts anyway. Get whatever you want."

"May I get tea?" Angus asked her, before looking at the menu again. "And a raclette sandwich?"

"Of course you can. Want everything on the sandwich?"

Angus nodded at her, turned to Magnus, and pointed at the tea he wanted. Magnus ordered for him, keeping an eye on Angus the whole time. In fact, everyone was looking at Angus. It made him nervous. He began to squirm slightly, prompting Barry to ask how everyone was doing. Everyone's attention shifted away from Angus, and he reminded himself to thank Barry for that later. For now he was focused on the fact Ren placed a cup of tea in front of him with lemon, honey, cream, and sugar on the side. Angus began to drink the tea as he listened to everyone's stories. They weren't all interesting, in fact, most of them were quite boring. Angus still listened, though. He was good at listening. The food came out quickly, and it smelled amazing. He waited for someone else to eat first, which happened quickly. Merle took a huge bite of his sandwich before getting scolded by Lucretia. "What? I'm hungry! The plants were working me to death today, if you know what I mean."

"I wish I didn't." Taako said, covering his ears.

"Angus has never been here before. He should get to take the first bite." Lucretia said, frowning. "Angus, go ahead."

Angus took a bite, eyes widening. Holy shit it tasted good. He quickly ate more. He couldn't remember eating anything as good as this. He heard Magnus chuckle, but he could care less at this point. He loved the sandwich. He loved the restaurant. "Thank you for buying me this."

"We love this place. You craving that, tell us. We'll take you. I'd wake up at midnight to get food from here." Lup said, shaking her head. "We'll take you anytime."

The rest of the meal was full of jokes. Angus listened whilst eating, every now and then laughing at something someone said. It wasn't until Ren was clearing plates that Angus focused on his hands. Ren reached over to grab a glass, looking at Angus as she stood back up. "Seriously, did you adopt him recently?"

"No, we found him in the woods. I'm serious." Taako said, smiling at Ren. "He was hurt, so we healed him and took him."

"You're not serious, right? Taako! You can't just take a child! What about his parents! You can't steal a child!" Ren was whispering, but it was aggressive enough to make Angus uncomfortable. 

"His parents were the ones that hurt him! We're doing him a favor! We're not bad people! We haven't killed anyone--except for those three--in years! Angus is safe with us!" Taako's smile dissipated. "I wouldn't steal a child unless needed!"

"Please tell me you're going to start the adoption process?"

"I assure you we will, Ren." Julia promised, smiling at the young elf. "We just need to make Angus feel comfortable, and make sure he wants to stay with us. We don't want to adopt him only to have him tell us that he doesn't feel safe."

"Alright, I trust you." Ren put down a bill on the table. "Half off for my favorite customers, and my old teacher. Now Angus, don't be a stranger. You ever need a place to crash, my home is right above this restaurant. Just bang on the door until I come down, okay?"

Angus looked up, making eye contact with Ren for the first time, and nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course," Ren said, taking money from Taako as he quickly pulled out a small pouch. "Have a good day now."

"Goodbye, ma'am!" Angus waved, standing up and leaving with everyone. On the way back, he looked at Lucretia and Davenport. "I'm going to finish the book so I can borrow another one after."

"You got it."

* * *

Angus was brushing his teeth whilst everyone else decided which room he was going to be in.

"Hear me out, Krav is staying the night. We could let Angus stay with us so he gets used to Kravitz." Taako suggested, looking at the grim reaper. "How about it?"

"If Angus feels comfortable enough, then sure." Kravitz replied, turning his head to look down the hallway. "Angus? Did you hear that?"

Angus spat out his toothpaste and rinsed, walking out of the bathroom. He was tired. He walked past the group of adults watching him and into Taako's room, using his movements as an answer. Taako grinned at the group. "Well, he's ours for the night. So, uh, adoption. How does that work?"

"We'd have to get a lawyer, a bunch of forms, get Angus' parents in on it." Julia shrugged. "That's only some of the things, too. If Angus had any family members besides his parents who could help, it may work."

"We'll ask him tomorrow. Let the boy sleep. We all need to rest too." Davenport decided, standing up. "See you all in the morning."

Everyone bid each other goodnight before going to their rooms and falling asleep. As Taako and Kravitz got into bed with Angus, they shared a look of concern. Obviously they had to get help from Angus' family, but what member would even stop to help them?

And in his sleep, they heard Angus mumble one word.

"Grandpa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I made THB fucking kidnap Angus. "Hey, we need to make a pitstop before Neverwinter" and then they just take him home. Saving him or not, it's kidnapping. I fucked up. That being said, he will be legally adopted and not be kidnapped. When? I do not know. If it doesn't happen, this series will be cancelled and deleted.


	3. Earning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did Taako fucking take you before you went to your grandfather's house?"
> 
> Or:
> 
> Angus has a nice family member????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally one person was super nice last chapter so now I have to write seven more chapters.

Barry, Lup, and Kravitz checked the Astral Plane. Angus' grandfather wasn't there, meaning he was still alive. It took forever to find him because his name wasn't in Kravitz's book. They decided that asking Angus about him would be helpful to their searches. Which leads us to the next day. Angus was sitting on the floor, staring at the nine adults who were taking care of him. Finally, Lup broke the silence. "So, uh, Angus? Is your grandfather alive?"

"Yes, but he's very old." Angus answered, eyes focused on the leg of a table. "He's very nice. Am I going to him?"

"No, we just want to talk to him." Lup assured before holding up a hand. "Did Taako fucking take you before you went to your grandfather's house and stayed there?"

"No, I was going back to my parents house. I would have gone back to my parents house either way. This wasn't the first time I was left in the forest. I don't tell my grandpa because it's m--"

"Bubelah, if you say it's your fault again, I'll cry." Taako interrupted, and Angus stopped talking; his eyes darted to the floor. Taako sighed, covering his face. "I'm not mad. I just want you to stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault."

"Oh," Angus whispered, but he didn't move.

"Would you rather live with your grandfather?" Lup asked, glancing at the rest of the crew. 

"No thank you. My grandpa has enough shit to manage. He's struggling enough as it is. Also, I like the books here. Grandpa doesn't have books like you do." Angus was looking at Davenport now, smiling. "I finished it. Can I borrow another book, sir?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Angus, did you curse?" Davenport asked.

"Where does your grandfather live?" Taako asked before adding, "do you want us to take a rift or train or car?"

"He lives near Neverwinter too. Other side. Why are we going there? Did I do something wrong?" Angus was trembling. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Angus, you did nothing wrong. We want to adopt you. We need a family member, and we're not risking your actual parents. We're breaking the rules a bit, but it's for a good reason." Lucretia explained, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure you understand why we need to take such liberties?"

Angus nodded quickly, standing up. "Train. It will give me time to think of reasons."

"For what?"

"Stolen Silverware."

* * *

Angus remembered it like yesterday. He was telling everyone on the train to Neverwinter, nervously fiddling with Taako's phone.

"So I'm my grandpa's favorite because I'm the only person who visits, and he gave me a silverware set to borrow for a little bit. So I did, because I liked it, and it's worth a lot. The problem is that it's worth a lot, so my parents wanted it to sell. Um, and one day I woke up and--" Angus stopped talking for a couple minutes, staring out the train window. After the third minute, he continued. "I woke up, and I decided to go to the forest with it because I have a hidden spot where I kept all valuable things. I was going to return it, but it was when I was seven, so I wanted all my valuable things to be acquainted with the set before I inherited it. I have a book that talks to me--it's called the book of interception--and I wanted to show it the set most of all, but, um, my parents knew I had the set. They, um, took it from me and sold it. I wish it ended there, but they told my grandpa I lost it, and I haven't seen him since then because I'm scared he won't believe that I didn't lose it. I don't want to just slander my parents name because I'm a product of them, and I'm just a kid. It's easier for me to be forgiven, and no one really believes me when I say I didn't do a thing. I just need to think of a reason for why how I would have lost my grandpa's silverware. I don't really misplace things."

Angus looked up to see nine horrified faces, and he began to fiddle with the phone faster.

"I'm telling the truth, I promise. I wouldn't lie about that. Oh gods, you don't believe me. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." Angus said quickly, beginning to tear up. He held out Taako's phone, trying to give it back to the elf. "Here; I'm sorry. I--"

"Who the fuck blames a child for that?! Own up to your crimes! I poisoned a town, and I still owned up to that shit! I don't know how I poisoned them, though, but that doesn't matter. Fuck them!" Taako threw his hands up, looking at Angus. "Want me to download a game for you on there?"

Angus wasn't paying attention anymore. He was focused on the window again. It took a bit, but he started talking again. "People blame children because we blame ourselves. If it was a murder or something, we can defend ourselves. I would never kill anyone. I can solve murders quickly, and I can view corpses for solving, but I can't stomach the idea of killing. Stealing and losing stuff is different. I could have forgotten it wasn't mine, I could have forgotten I was holding something, anything. For all I know, I could have made up that my parents stole it from me. I could have dropped it somewhere. I checked my stash in the woods, but it's not there. I'm just scared that my grandpa won't love me anymore."

"Angus, may I?" Lucretia asked, waiting until he nodded. She put her hand on his back and began to rub it in a comforting manner. "I'm sure your grandfather loves you very much. Even if he doesn't, we'll be taking care of you, so I think you'll be loved for a long time anyway."

Angus nodded, bringing his hand with the phone back. "What happens if he says no because he's so mad that I don't have his silverware?"

"We kidnap you." Magnus said only to be hit lightly on his arm by Julia.

"Would it help if we bought three forks or knives?" Taako asked, shrugging.

"I think he'd be more mad, sir." Angus was scrolling through something on Taako's phone. "Can I get a phone game? I want a murder mystery one!"

"Sure thing, let me find one that's age appropriate." Taako mumbled, taking the phone. "Is stuff rated M too risky or--"

"Just get him the game." Davenport said, smiling. "So, our stop is next?"

* * *

Angus was quick to run out of the train to the street. He turned to see his nine chaperones fight their way out of the crowd to reach him. When they finally got to him, he began to lead them through the different sections of the town, nervously glancing side to side. He muttered that everyone should hurry in case he sees someone he knows. Davenport offered to cast invisibility on him, but Angus rejected the idea in favor of just rushing to get there. None of them had been to this part of town. Angus was navigating it very well, so he must have been familiar with it. They finally came across a house with a small fence and a big garden. Angus pushed the fence door open, rushing to the door, and knocked.

Everyone held their breath until a man opened the door. He was holding a cane. "Who's there?"

"Grandpa, it's Angus." Angus said softly. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, Angus! Yes, why don't you come in? We can have some tea!" The man offered, turning around.

"There are people who want to see you, sir! Can they come in too?"

"Yes, of course. Say, did you ever find that silverware set?"

"N-no, sir." Angus mumbled, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry--"

"I hope you find it. It's yours when I die. It will be of good value. What type of tea? Jasmine, oolong, camellia? Angus, you make the tea. Make some for your friends." Angus quickly darted to what the others assumed was the kitchen. The man made his way into a small room, sitting on a couch. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Please, who are you?"

"We're friends, quick question, what's your name? I couldn't find you anywhere, and you're not under McDonald in our books." Lup asked, frowning.

"I'm not a McDonald. The memory of my name died a long time ago." The man smiled. "Angus is a good boy, though. He always visits me. I wish I had kids like him."

"Uh, excuse me?" Kravitz spoke, tapping his fingers on his leg. "Are you related to Angus McDonald?"

"Oh no, he just visits and calls me grandpa. He's the closest to family I have. I don't have kids or grandkids."

"Oh," was all Kravitz could say. "We, um, wish to adopt Angus. We can't go to his parents because--"

"They tried to kill him, yes I know." The man put his hands on his lap. "I can see things most people can't, which is ironic due to my current situation. I can see what happens in my dreams. I know what those people did. I would offer to take him in, but my time is running out. I'm sure you know; three of you are reapers, after all." 

"Can you help us with this adoption?" Julia asked, tapping her fingers on her upper arm.

"You're breaking a lot of rules, and there will be heartaches in the process. Are you prepared to take care of him?" The man asked as Angus emerged from the kitchen with a pot of tea and ten cups. He poured himself some tea before settling on the couch next to the man. "Angus, pour me some please?"

Angus nodded, pouring another cup before giving it to the man. "Grandpa, do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will. I can't promise all of this will be easy, even after you're adopted. Just know that someone will be there, okay?"

"Of course," Angus said with a smile. 

They all shared tea as they discussed the adoption papers and process. Angus was quiet for most of it, drinking tea and watching everyone talk. He ended up drinking more than half the pot of tea. By the time they had to leave, he was asleep, carried by Magnus. The man smiled once more at everyone. "I assume I won't see Angus before I die. Well, tell him the best of luck. To you all too; you'll need it."

"Thank you," Lucretia said, smiling. "You've made him very happy."

"No, that was you." The man said before letting them go on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this at three AM because chaboy decided that's a reasonable time to wake up.


	4. Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began to look up Taako Taaco Tv Show and found a show called Sizzle it Up With Taako! He watched every episode, but there was no Glamour Springs, so he looked that up. There was one video, but it was different. Taako didn't try the food. Something was wrong. Everyone died. It was almost as if Taako was trying to kill a whole town.
> 
> But Angus knew Taako. Taako wouldn't have done this if it was going to lose him his TV show.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Taako scares Angus real bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of IPRE (plus Julia and Krav) fucking up and causing small heartaches that Grandpa talked about. Raising Angus means raising a detective.

It was Tuesday, and for once Kravitz wasn't staying over. Angus was a bit disappointed. Too much work, apparently. Not that anyone would admit it to themselves, but Angus tended to enjoy Kravitz's company over anyone else's. Tuesday nights, Angus would instantly curl up next to Kravitz and listen to him talk about work with Taako until falling asleep. Tonight it was just Angus and Taako--not that Angus didn't love Taako--and they were in bed, lights out, and Angus couldn't sleep because Tuesday nights were supposed to be cold nights. It was almost midnight when Taako began to twitch in his meditation, mumbling about someone named Sazed and a place called Glamour Springs.

Angus, with a too-warm-room, decided to sneak to a laptop in the living room. He began to look up  _Taako Taaco Tv Show_ and found a show called  _Sizzle it Up With Taako!_ He watched every episode, but there was no Glamour Springs, so he looked that up. There was one video, but it was different. Taako didn't try the food. Something was wrong. Everyone died. It was almost as if Taako was trying to kill a whole town.

But Angus knew Taako. Taako wouldn't have done this if it was going to lose him his TV show.

Angus rewatched the show again, glancing around the dark room to make sure no one else was awake. Angus began to pay attention to other people, mostly Sazed. He got different as the show went on, more jealous. Angus began to look at the Glamour Springs episode, over and over again. He had the recipe memorized; he could say the lines along with Taako and the crowd. He wrote notes on a little pad of paper that was next to the laptop, keeping records of everything. He tried to focus on Sazed. It was easy to miss, but Sazed had something in his hand. Angus took a screenshot and glanced once more around the room before enhancing the photo and zooming in. He couldn't make it out, but if he could just--

"Angus? Why are you up? It's only four."

Angus looked up, blinking quickly to adjust to the dark again. Kravitz was standing there, a concerned look on his face. Angus put a finger to his lips before looking back at the screen. Sazed was holding what looked like a bottle.

"Angus, don't make me get everyone else." Kravitz warned, stepping forward. 

Angus let out a huff of annoyance, looking up and putting a finger to his mouth again. He looked down; the bottle had an A on it. Angus wrote down  _Bottle, name starts with A._

"Angus, I will get Taako--"

"No!" Angus said, but he forgot about his volume. Quickly lights turned on from each room, and Angus banged his head against the keyboard. So close. He got to see the first letter. He couldn't wait until morning. Before he knew it, everyone was in the room. "Fuck!"

"What are you doing--" Taako was looking over his shoulder, frozen after seeing what was on the screen. "Angus, what are you watching?"

"I--"

"Angus, go to my room and go to bed." Taako said sternly, crossing his arms. "Now."

Angus stared at him. It wasn't fair. "But I was--"

"Now! And no more computer for the rest of the week. I never want you looking at that." Taako continued; his voice was harsh and a bit loud, and it scared Angus. "Room. Now."

Angus contemplated his options. He used to say no to his parents, but he always got hurt after that. Taako wouldn't hurt him. He could just explain why he was doing this. Then again, Taako would ask what he was doing either in the morning or before Angus fell asleep. So Angus stood up, walked to Taako's door, and turned around. "Sazed was sloppy. I don't know what he did, but I'm going to figure it out." With that, Angus went in the room and laid on the bed. It was funny, the bed was cold. It wasn't the nice cold he liked, but an unpleasant one that reminded him of his bed back at home. Angus hugged his knees, trying not to cry because once again he was alone in a household full of people.

* * *

"Taako, I think that was a bit harsh." Davenport said, frowning. "I'm sure Angus meant well by watching that video. He wasn't treating you differently."

"I don't care. He's not allowed to watch that. He's fucking grounded." Taako tapped his foot. "When you're watching him, you can do whatever! He's grounded!"

"Love, I think he's crying. You didn't have to raise your voice." Kravitz mumbled, glancing to the room. Everyone was quiet, and yes, there was sniffling coming from Taako's room. "He can still hear us."

"Cast silence on us! I don't care! I don't want our son to think I'm a monster! I'm not!"

"Hey, Taako?" Lup was looking at the notes. "I don't think he thinks you're a monster. I think he's trying to prove the opposite."

"What?" 

"Yeah, let me read his notes to you." Lup cleared her throat. "Sazed begins to place ingredients in different spots, episode five through eleven. Sazed adds salt to Taako's perfectly seasoned fish stew, episode ten. Bottle, name starts with A, Glamour Springs. Taako, he doesn't think you're a monster. He thinks Sazed is."

They were all silent again, but this time there was no sniffling or nose coming from Taako's room. Taako covered his face. "I'll go see if he's still awake, and I'll talk to him calmly. Fuck, why did he even search that?"

"Nightmares again, dear?" Kravitz asked as he watched the color drain from Taako's face. 

"Fuck, okay." Taako walked back to his room and saw Angus, sobbing into his arms. It was quiet, so quite that Taako had to cast detect magic to figure out Angus decided to cast silence on himself in the room. Taako walked in the room, finally able to hear Angus' sobs. It broke his heart to hear them. The boy was shaking. "Agnes? Hey, listen--"

"I'm sorry," Angus croaked out, trembling. "I'm sorry I snooped. I-I just--you sounded scared, and I wanted to know why! I-I--" Angus broke off into another sob.

"Shhh, it's okay. Can I sit with you?" Taako asked, his heart breaking when Angus shook his head. "Can I continue to talk to you?"

"Uh-huh,"

"You're ungrounded. I overreacted. I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry." Taako said, sitting on the ground. "I scared you, didn't I?"

"A little," Angus said, choking on a laugh. "I thought you were gonna yell."

"I can't yell at my beautiful magic boy! You did such a good job casting silence! I didn't know you knew magic!" Taako changed the subject, making Angus smile.

"I've been practicing. I can cast lightning bolt and zone of truth, too!" 

"Look at Mister Wizard over here!" Taako praised, making Angus laugh again. He smiled softly, looking at the ground. "Angus, if you want to figure out what the bottle says, go ahead. I trust you."

Angus was already out of the room and at the computer by the word  _trust_. Everyone was still in there as Angus looked at the picture again. "A... R.... S... Oh! Oh!"

"Arsoo? What's 'Arsoo'?" Magnus asked, looking at Julia who shrugged.

"No, I'm exclaimi--never mind. The bottle says arsenic!" Angus sounded way too cheerful to be dealing with the death of a whole town. "Sazed put arsenic in the chicken. You can show this to cops! It's right there!"

Everyone--except for Davenport, who had given up on questioning Angus' detective skills and was beaming like a proud father--was silent, staring. How the hell did a ten year old figure that out? Who was he to manage to solve something that was deemed already solved? Angus looked up, glancing around. Davenport shrugged, unable to contain his grin. "You did it again! You solved another one!"

"How did--what--" Lucretia was trying to figure this all out. "Angus, when did--"

"I want to be a detective when I'm older. First rule is examine bodies and witnesses. Sazed was sloppy." Angus said with a shrug, yawning. 

Taako was stunned. Sazed did it? Sazed?

"Angus, how about we go to bed?" Kravitz offered, leading Taako to the room. "Do you still--"

"No." Angus said quickly, looking down. "I-I don't... I--can I not sleep in the middle tonight? I'm sorry, sir, but I--"

"It's... It's cool." Taako mumbled, still staring at the computer. "You and Krav go to bed; I'm going to make some calls."

Angus nodded, trotting off to the bedroom to sleep. One by one, everyone went to their room to sleep except for Lup and Kravitz, who helped Taako through the shock of his right-hand man. Taako waved Kravitz off, telling him to make sure Angus could fall asleep. Lup stayed with Taako for forty minutes before they called the police with new evidence about the Glamour Springs case. They would visit the station the next day, but for now they just sat together wondering how Angus McDonald came into their life.

* * *

Another week passed. It was Tuesday again, and Angus was supposed to sleep in Taako's room. The evidence worked in Taako's favor, and he had his record cleaned up. Angus had yet to sit anywhere near Taako for the past week, and Taako was sure he never would again. Taako sat on the bed, waiting for Kravitz to finish making sure Angus brushed his teeth well. Angus walked in the room and crawled on the bed, collapsing next to Taako. Taako looked at him, then at Kravitz. Kravitz simply smiled, sitting on the other side. "He said he felt better now. He wants to have the equal amount of warm and cold."

Taako nodded, laying down. He allowed Kravitz to put the blanket over them before going on the other side of Angus. Taako looked over. "Krav, you gonna move in?"

"I don't know yet." Kravitz yawned, closing his eyes. "I might."

"You should, I'd like that." Taako said, preparing to meditate. "I think Angus would too."

"You'd think he has enough dads." Kravitz joked.

"No such thing," Angus mumbled before settling into a silence.

Just a normal Tuesday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter I wrote at 22:00


	5. Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would it have been better if I died in the forest?"
> 
> Or:
> 
> Angus wants help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffin McElroy came to me in a dream and told me to stop making Angus upset.  
> Fuck no.

Angus always blamed himself. It didn't matter what it was about. Everyone noticed, and they tried to help, but Angus was far gone. His therapist tried to help too, but even she was unable to get him to stop panicking when something went wrong. Even when everything was going right, he sometimes felt like he was disappointing his new family. It was a Friday. Angus liked Fridays because Davenport let him stay up and read mystery novels. Tonight was not a novel night, but a family game night. They were playing Life, as monopoly ended with someone cheating, and Clue was too easy for Angus. Angus was sitting there when he felt a wave of sadness hit him. He ignored it, telling himself there was nothing to be upset about. Everyone else deserved the right to be sad. The adoption process was difficult. Everyone was exhausted. Everyone was getting more and more frustrated as days went on.

It was, to Angus, his fault.

The thought of him causing pain to everyone was enough to push his sadness over the edge; he stood up and excused himself, going to Davenport's room. He closed the door, hid under the blankets in Davenport's bed, and buried his face in a pillow. He tried to fall asleep like that. He tried to shut off his mind, but it didn't work. Finally, Davenport came in the room. "Angus? What's wrong?"

"Would it have been better if I died in the forest?" Angus asked before thinking about it. When Davenport didn't answer, he panicked. "Sir?"

"No. Angus, come back out. We're all going to talk about this." Davenport walked forward, gently pulling back the blankets. Angus stood up, following Davenport out to the living room. Davenport looked at everyone, then at Angus. "Can you repeat your question?"

Angus gulped nervously, taking off his glasses and playing with them. "W-would it have been better if I died in th-the forest?" 

It was silent. No one moved. Angus felt panic rising in him, and he felt like he was going to puke. Why was no one saying anything? What did he do? 

"I'm sorry!" Angus said quickly, squeezing his glasses. "I shouldn't have asked that! I'm sorry--"

"Angus, no." Lup said, heartbroken. "It wouldn't have been better. Why would you think that?"

"Because everyone's so tired and frustrated! This w-wouldn't have happened if I died--"

"No one wants that, bud. Do you want to cast zone of truth on us?" Taako asked, frowning. "Go ahead, we won't contest it. Merle has an internal zone of truth going at all times; he literally can't contest it."

"I'll cast it!" Merle offered with a smile.

Angus nodded, trying to contest the magic himself. He didn't; he couldn't. He dropped his glasses and began to pull at his hair. No, no no, no. Everyone was staring, and now Merle burnt a spell slot--granted, he would be resting soon--it was all just too much. Taako opened his mouth again. "I've always wanted a kid, and I was excited when you decided you liked it here. It's been rough, don't get me wrong, but I am so happy that we found you. Kravitz is moving in because of you. We're a family, Angus. Okay, I'm done with the family special talk, someone else be cheesy."

"I'm with Taako. Barry and I can't really have kids. The possibility of me being able to get a uterus that is able to get me pregnant is higher than before, but our family history also says maybe we shouldn't have kids that we birth. Taking care of you is a dream. I'm going to hire you to solve mysteries, and the best part is they'll be free. I love you, little dude." Lup said with a smile.

"Why would you think we would want you dead? We love you, kid! Even if I'm an ass most of the time! I do have kids, so I can't do the same kind of statement that Lup or Taako did, but I still technically love you like a son." Merle grumbled the last part, but it was said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I do!" Angus said outright, pulling his hair with more force. The room--if possible--grew more silent. No one moved. No one breathed. "I wish that maybe I died because maybe then I would make my parents proud! I just want someone to be proud of me, and if dying was the way to do it, I wish it happened! I wish I just let myself die or didn't make a noise or--"

"Angus, let's have a talk." Davenport said, looking around. "Can you all give us a moment?"

Everyone left, casting worried glances at each other. They went to their rooms, closing the doors but listening through them. Davenport was sitting with Angus in the zone of truth, tapping his fingers. "Angus, stop pulling your hair. Remember when I let you borrow the mystery novel? The one with--"

"Yes," Angus cut him off, knowing the one. "Why?"

"I was shocked that someone figured it out so quickly. I was so impressed! I didn't figure it out until the last chapter. Then you solved a real mystery in less than two days. Less than five hours, in fact! You proved Taako innocent and somehow had found evidence to help him!"

"Anyone could do that." Angus mumbled.

"No, Angus.  _You_ can do that."

Angus thought about it before shaking his head.

"No, Angus, listen. We've been trying to prove Taako innocent since that whole thing occurred. His show was cancelled, his image tainted. We have been trying to help for forever now, but you did it. You make all of us so proud, Angus. You don't need to die. Dear Pan, you're only ten. You have so much life left. Humans can live to one hundred, so that's another ninety years until you're allowed to die with any of us being okay with it. We wouldn't adopt you if we didn't want you. We'd leave you with your grandpa without asking. We know that the process will be rough, but we want that. We're prepared for this."

Angus nodded this time, looking at the abandon game of Life. "Okay, sir."

"You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"Why did you bring me out to see everyone? You made them all leave."

Davenport chuckled, shaking his head. "I had a feeling you needed to hear other people give reasons. Do you want to call your therapist?"

"Yes, I do." Angus said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Alright, let's give her a call."

* * *

Angus was ready for bed after another hour. He set up another appointment before hanging up. He went to the bathroom to take a shower before bed, mumbling to himself what Davenport told him. He got in bed, laying there. He was about to fall asleep when he felt an ache in his chest. He looked out the window and saw it was beginning to rain. He didn't know how he knew, but something inside of him was gnawing away, screaming at him to get out of bed and go to Neverwinter. He had to because there was something there that he shouldn't have left behind; now they found it. In his life he had tried to keep certain things hidden from them, and this was one of them.

Angus McDonald knew his parents found his book of interception.

They knew where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me Griffin McElroy because I think dogs should vote.


	6. Assets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to break something; please get me something I can break. I will break my glasses."
> 
> Or: 
> 
> Angus inches closer to murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years y'all!  
> I'm spending my night alone, wishing I was a better son, but y'all don't care about that. Time to torture Angus!

It was still Monday night. Angus was screaming, just shrieks with an absence of words. The book was in his parent's hands. Davenport was the first to burst into the room, asking what was wrong. Soon everyone was in there. Angus couldn't hear them. He just felt pain in his gut. That book was his. It was his! He should have grabbed it. He felt magic enter his body, but he pushed it away. Someone tried to cast calm emotions. It didn't work; in fact, Angus screamed louder. It was horrifying to everyone. They watched as this child screamed for thirty minutes. It was almost as if he wasn't breathing. He just kept screaming and screaming. Finally, he started breathing heavily and that was the only noise he was making. Angus looked up, still trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to break something; please get me something I can break. I will break my glasses."

"Here, take this." Lup said, handing Angus a book. He stared at it, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"This is a book. I don't want to break it. I just... Can we go to Neverwinter?" Angus asked, putting the book down. "I want to go home."

* * *

They were on a train again, rain falling heavily against the windows. Angus was still holding the book Lup gave him. This was for the better. He was going to go in, get the book, and leave before anyone said a word. His chaperones were instructed to stay outside unless he began to scream bloody murder. Everyone was silent, only the sound of rain pelting the train. Angus felt everyone looking at him, and he didn't blink. He was getting his book, one way or another. Finally, after a good fifteen minutes, Angus spoke. "The book of interception is a useful tool. It belongs to me, and I use it to solve mysteries when I struggle to solve them on my own. If I don't have it, it will try to find me. It may intercept simple things, such as texts, or it can go as far as taking important documents from the mail. It will give our location to find me. I didn't think they would find it. It's dangerous, and I don't want them to send anyone after you. I know you all can protect yourself, but I'd rather it didn't come to that."

"Does it matter that they know where you are?" Julia asked, frowning. "I mean, do they care?"

"Yes; I'm not dead. I'm living with nine adults who are decent people, and that means I'm being more of a bother than ever before. It also means that all of my grandpa's stuff goes to me when he dies. He has a lot of stuff that I want, but my parents want them more. As long as I'm alive, I'm taking stuff away from them." 

"Angus, I love you, but why did your parents have a child in the first place if they were going to do this?" Barry asked, squinting at him.

"Because they wanted a daughter who they could marry off to a rich man for profits. My book told me. Granted, they could have been a storybook cliche and forced me to act like a girl, but they thought that would bring them more shame. They never wanted me. They wanted someone they could use. They also wanted me to be dumb because maybe they could still marry me to a rich man who was gay, but I really like solving mysteries, and you need to be smart to do that."

"Why can't you be smart and marry someone?"

"Because then I won't want to marry someone for money. I'm also ten. I don't really want to get married. I want to get my book back and get adopted." Angus had a small smile at that. 

The smile remained on his face until they got to his old house.

He was home.

* * *

Angus McDonald didn't ask for much. The most he asked for was a set of mystery novels. He was denied them right away, told he was just a child with no way of being to comprehend a novel. Angus, frustrated, went on a walk. He was six at the time, searching for something to do for fun. He was walking in the forest when he came across a book. It seemed to come from nowhere; it was just a blank book, like a journal. Angus picked it up, flipping through the pages. Nothing. Well, maybe he could write his own novel. He turned back to the first page to see something written in ink.

_Someone found the book. Let him keep it. If this doesn't send, he saw it. I'll call to make sure you know I don't have it._

Angus looked around, furrowing his brows. He shrugged, sitting on a tree. The book began to write something again.

_What's your name?_

"I'm Angus McDonald. Can you hear me?"

_Yes._

"Are you a person?"

_Yes, and no. A person is sending you messages; the book is recording them._

"Oh! Um, are you going to hurt me? May I keep this book? Where are you?"

_No, yes, and I am at my house. I have to go. Keep this book safe. It will inform you of whatever you need to know._

"Thank you!" Angus said, not noticing the movement of someone in the bushes behind him, fleeing the scene. Angus went to a spot he claimed was his; it was an old, hollow rock next to a creek. Angus put the book inside the rock, smiling.

It was his first friend.

* * *

Angus knew the passcode to the door. He punched the numbers in, opened the door, walked in the living room, and knocked over a coffee table, prompting his parents to investigate. When they did, he crossed his arms.

"Hi mom, hi dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm tired, and it's been a rough night.


	7. Income

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus' father raised his hand. The hand came down quickly, leaving a burn on his face. It came down again, and again, and again.
> 
> Or: 
> 
> Angus' book is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this may end soon, but I'm thinking of making it a series with more fics about this AU?
> 
> Should I?

It was like seeing a ghost. Angus was scared but excited. He was staring at his parents. They also looked like they've seen a ghost. Sure, they knew where Angus was, but they didn't expect him to come back. Angus was mad. He wanted his book back. It was dead silent in the room. Finally, Angus broke the silence as he is known to do. "No hello back?"

"Hello; are you going to apologize?" Angus' mother asked, crossing her arms. "That table was a lot of work to get."

"I'm sor--" Angus started, but he stopped himself. "No. I'm not. I want my book back."

Angus' parents looked at each other, almost as if they didn't know what book he meant. His father spoke this time. "We didn't take any book."

"Yes you did. From the forest. I know you took my book."

"Oh, that book. Well, it was in the forest. How are we supposed to know if it is yours? You don't have proof. The book was empty when we found it." Angus' mother said sharply. She walked forward, making Angus flinch. She must have felt happy he flinched, because she had a smug look on her face. Angus wished he brought an adult inside with him. "It's just an empty book."

"You know what the book does. You have to." Angus said, trying not to stumble over his words. 

"Where have you been, Angus? We've been worried sick." Angus' mother was closer now, and it was scaring him.

"We thought you got eaten by orcs or elves." Angus' father said, also stepping forward. 

"They don't do that. You know they don't. You're being racist." Angus stepped back, his back hitting the wall. "Just give me my book, a-and nothing bad will happen."

"How could something bad happen? You can't do anything right now. You can go to bed, sleep, and we'll discuss this in the morning."

"Give me the book!"

Angus' father raised his hand. The hand came down quickly, leaving a burn on his face. It came down again, and again, and again. Angus lost count, but he did start screaming. His mother was glancing at the doors nervously. If someone were to hear, it would be bad. Neighbors thought they were good people. "Dear, volume."

"What am I supposed to do?!" Angus' father hissed, not giving up on his beating of Angus. Angus screamed louder, hoping someone heard him out there. No one ever did before, but maybe this time someone could. Angus forgot about his new parents, and began to scream for neighbors, anyone. He was sorry, he was so sorry. He started to feel dizzy; his face and head hurt. He wasn't sure when, but a hand turned into two that hit him against the wall. He was bleeding. He didn't know what was happening, but he thought he deserved it. He had to deserve it. It wouldn't happen unless it needed to. He heard the front door slam open. It was blurry, but he saw two elves. One was holding an umbrella, the other a wand. They were pointed at Angus' father. For a second Angus didn't know who they were, but he had to tell himself they were Taako and Lup. That's Taako and Lup. They heard him scream. They heard him. They came to help him. He didn't know why he needed to be saved. Lup blasted Angus' father back. It was like the night again, everything was static. Angus couldn't make out what everyone was saying. More people came inside, and one woman asked him a question. He focused on her words. He could see her mouth form the words 'help' and 'up' but nothing else. It was Lucretia. Angus nodded without realizing. Then, all at once, it was loud. He could hear everything. Magnus was yelling at his parents, demanding to know where the book was. Davenport was looking through the house for the book. He didn't know what it looked like. Julia was holding back Angus' mother, trying to ask Angus what the book looked like. Barry and Kravitz were frantically trying to tell their partner to calm down; murder would get them nowhere. Angus realized what he said yes to when Lucretia picked him, telling Merle to get a healing spell ready. Angus blinked, looking at his parents.

"Told you something bad would happen."

* * *

They found the book after forty two minutes of searching. Angus was holding the book in his arms tightly. His friend was back with him. Angus opened the book, seeing messages that were taken from people. People he knew, but not personally.

_They took it from the boy._

_Give it back to the boy._

_I know you're reading these._

_He never got my messages._

_Give it back to the boy._

_Stop hurting the boy._

_You will be punished for hurting the boy._

"I have it back now." Angus said, causing everyone to look at him. "Can you hear me?"

_Yes._

"I have the book back. Who were you trying to message?"

_A friend for both of us. Are you safe?_

"Yes! I should be okay!"

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Taako asked, looking at the book. "A book?"

"A friend!" Angus replied, smiling. "I told you it talked to me."

_Hello Taako._

"Oh, so it knows me?" 

"It shouldn't. I never told it about you all. I haven't had it since I left with you." Angus frowned. "How do you know Mister Taako?"

_It doesn't matter. Keep the book with you._

"That sounds real shady." Taako said, taking the book.

_Give the book back to the boy._

"He's getting it back, we're heading home. Jeez. What's your deal?" Taako put it in his bag. "What should we do about your parents?"

"The book said they would be punished. I'm going to leave it for the book." Angus said with a shrug. "I'm sorry I ruined Monday night."

"Ruined? That was fun, besides you getting hurt! We got to hurt those dicks!" Magnus said, grinning. "Best night ever if you ask me."

"Well, it's now morning. Ren's?" Davenport asked, yawning. "I want coffee and food."

Angus brightened up, nodding quickly. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're our son; of course we would help. You tell us when you want us to fight someone, we will."

Angus nodded, following them out the door of his house.

* * *

"So how's the adoption process going?" Ren asked, pouring them coffee. "Anything new or fun?"

"Lots of work, but it's worth it." Lucretia informed her, taking a huge gulp of coffee. "We were out late, trying to help Angus get a book."

"Must've been an important book." Ren said, smiling. 

"It is," Angus replied, looking at his cup. "It really is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's book dude? Why does the book take this dudes message? Why do I write things? All questions may or may not be answered in The Adventure Zone!


	8. Long Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus ran out of the room, plant in hands. He made it to the kitchen where Julia saw him and instantly took the plant away.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Angus learns a bit too much and is confused about a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole book thing is the next work over.  
> Also, I said Merle had both hands; he's gonna lose his arm soon.

Saturday nights were rough. Angus loved all his parents, sure, but Merle was rude sometimes. Angus also enjoyed the warmth he felt when sleeping next to Lucretia or Taako for example. When he slept over in Merle's room, the dwarf didn't even look at him. Angus would stay up some Saturdays, listening to Merle snore, and just talk to his book. He would whisper or cast silence on himself, making sure Merle didn't wake up. It was one of those nights. Angus was sitting on the bed, talking to the book. He glanced at Merle every now and then, making sure he was asleep. One of the plants in Merle's room was quietly moving around, searching for Merle. Angus was used to this. He didn't know what Merle did with the plants, but they really loved Merle. Angus stopped talking to his book when one plant found its way to the bed, plopping next to Angus. Angus looked at it, tilting his head. He put his book down and held his hand out, and--almost like a dog Magnus would want--it lifted up the hand. Angus grinned. He pet the plant for a bit, talking to it about anything he could think of.

The plant acted like a pet; it curled under Angus' hand as the boy fell asleep, providing the smallest bit of warmth to him. When he woke up, the plant was still there. Angus picked it up in its pot, putting the pot on his lap. "Can I ask Merle if I can take you to breakfast?"

The plant nodded at him.

Angus turned, shaking the dwarf awake. Merle grumbled something before opening his one good eye. Angus smiled brightly, holding up the plant. "Sir, can I take him to breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Merle grumbled, trying to fall back to sleep.

Angus ran out of the room, plant in hands. He made it to the kitchen where Julia saw him and instantly took the plant away. "Nope! I don't know what Merle did to this. Wait until he's awake. We need to ask if this plant is safe."

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Angus asked with a pout. "It was with me all night!"

"Oh dear Pan, no." Julia whispered, putting the plant on top of their refrigerator. "Wait."

"Okay, I'll wait." Angus said, walking out of the kitchen and plopped on the couch. He didn't understand why they were worried about a plant. Maybe it had to do with how much the plants loved Merle? Angus didn't know, but he wanted the plant.

* * *

"Merle, why does Angus have one of your plants?" 

That was the first thing Merle heard when he walked out of his room. His mind went from being sleepy to panic right away. "He has what?! Did you take it away?! Which one was it?!"

"We don't know which one it was, but we took it away." Julia explained calmly, crossing her arms. "It was with him all night, apparently."

"Where'd you put it?"

Julia pointed to the fridge, and Merle let out a sigh of relief. Julia looked at him. "What?"

"That's not one of my, uh, special plants. That's just a baby plant. It's like a pet. Not bad at all. Jeez, I was scared for a minute. I was thinking that one of my plants escaped the garden for a minute." Merle let out a laugh before a terrible realization came to him. "We have to explain why Angus can't be near my other plants."

"I was going to say they were poisonous, but be my guest."

Merle cursed, shaking his head. The kid wouldn't believe the poisonous lie; he was too smart. "Well, better get that over with."

He was fucked.

* * *

Angus was sitting with the plant in his lap again, watering it. Merle was sitting across from him, trying to figure out how to explain the birds and bees but with plants. Merle cleared his throat, catching Angus' attention. "You see, when a man and a plant get to know each other--"

"Sir, do... do you fuck plants?" Angus asked, making Merle choke on his words. "That's gross. This one isn't a sex plant, right?"

"Hey, I don't judge your life! And no, it isn't."

"Are your kids half plant half dwarf?" Angus asked, trying to figure that one out. "How did you have kids if you're attracted to plants?"

"With my ex-wife! Sweet Pan, kid, you can't figure that one out?"

"Why would you have an ex-wife if you fuck plants?!"

"Why are we still talking about this?!"

"Because I have so many questions!"

Taako--poor, poor Taako--decided to walk out during the moment. He heard one sentence and turned around, going back to his room. He did not need to hear Angus talking about people fucking plants, thank you very much. Taako was good out there.

* * *

Angus kept the plant with him at all times now. He didn't bring it to school, of course, but he did bring it to other people's rooms when he slept there. At first people were uneasy, but as Angus spent more time with it, everyone else felt better. Julia still scolded Merle every now and then. Angus was watering the plant one afternoon when there was a knock at the door. Angus looked around, seeing no one around him, and got the door. There were two dwarf children. A girl and a boy. The girl was holding the boy back. "Now, see Mookie? I told you pops wouldn't answer!"

"Hey! You're new!" The boy said, getting spit on Angus' face. "Who are ya?!"

"I-I'm Angus McDonald. Y-You two must be Merle's kids." Angus said, frowning. Maybe it was because the dirt on Mookie's face, or Maven's tree-like posture, but Angus couldn't help what came out next. "He didn't have a wife. There's no way this is a coincidence."

"Mavis! Mookie!" Merle's voice came from behind Angus. Angus turned around, frowning. "Angus, these are--"

"Your children." Angus finished, smiling. He decided to drop the topic of Merle having children with plants. "I'll give you some time alone."

Angus picked up his plant and left the room, choosing to hang out with Taako and Kravitz. He learned enough about Merle to last him a lifetime. In all honesty, Angus was scared of meeting his kids.

But he would.

His book told him he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain why the book told him he had to meet Merle's kids later on.


	9. Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shut down when things like that happened. He just wouldn't talk to anyone, including his new family.
> 
> Well, except for Kravitz.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Angus has a favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 02:45 over here. I got classes at eight. Let's be dead tired.  
> Also, chaboy is starting depo soon? I know it doesn't matter, but imagine me feeling sort of comfortable in my body? Feeling like an actual boy? Fucking beautiful.

Angus had trouble with a lot of things. He didn't like being touched without warning, he didn't enjoy talking about his older family, and he hated making mistakes. He shut down when things like that happened. He just wouldn't talk to anyone, including his new family.

Well, except for Kravitz.

Angus loved when Kravitz picked him up, with and without warning. His cold hands made it clear to Angus that no one was going to hurt him. Angus would ask to be picked up by Kravitz sometimes. He never seemed to get scared near the reaper; he loved him that much. Angus also told Kravitz everything about the past. He went into detail, reliving nightmare after nightmare because if anyone could help him, it was Kravitz. Kravitz was usually called if Angus had a nightmare. Whether he was at home or at work, Kravitz would come right away to rock Angus to sleep. The most surprising factor of Angus' love was the last point about mistakes. Angus wouldn't feel ashamed if he made a mistake in front Kravitz because Kravitz told him that messing up meant he was learning. Angus loved Kravitz the most.

And no one knew why.

It was Sunday. Angus was trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Kravitz ended up sitting in Taako's room for a good hour, sitting Angus on his lap and reading him bedtime stories. Angus fell asleep in the matter of minutes, and he stayed asleep as Kravitz got him on the bed, under the covers. When Kravitz walked out, he saw eight people staring at him with annoyed looks on their faces. Kravitz smiled nervously. He never feared his life since he was, well, not able to die, but right now he was terrified. "Uh, hello?" Kravitz turned to Taako, who was glaring at him with a force he didn't know existed. "Love?"

"No, don't. How the fuck do you do that?! Angus just wouldn't sleep when any of us did that!" Taako threw his hands in the air. "Why is it you?!"

"I don't know, love. Angus just likes me. I can't explain it either." Kravitz replied with a shrug. "Would a nice wine help my case?"

"Yes." Taako answered, turning his head to the side. "Red. Sweet, but not pure sugar."

"Of course, anyone else?"

Everyone gave Kravitz orders for drinks he could buy to get them to like him again. Kravitz often wondered why Angus liked him most too, but he wasn't complaining. Right before he was going to leave, Angus walked out of Taako's room, frowning. "Mister Kravitz?"

"Pan dammit." Merle grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey Angus, why are you up?" Kravitz asked, bending down.

"Why is everyone glaring at you?" Angus countered, walking forward. 

"Touché. I'm getting everyone something to drink."

"Can I come?"

Kravitz looked around the room. Angus would stay up if Kravitz said no, they all knew it. "Yeah, why not?"

"Two bottles of wine." Taako hissed at Kravitz, turn dramatically. "I'll make something to eat."

* * *

Angus was quiet in the backseat of the car they were taking. It was rare for Kravitz to ever use a car, but he thought Angus may fall asleep if he was driving. Kravitz turned on the radio, keeping the volume low. He kept glancing at Angus through the mirror, seeing the boy not even try to keep his eyes open. When they got to the store, Kravitz picked Angus up and placed him on his shoulders. Angus rested his head on Kravitz's hair, keeping his eyes closed. Kravitz walked into the store, grabbing a cart for all the alcohol he was about to buy. Angus didn't seem to be aware of anything Kravitz was doing, so he bought the kid a candy bar for later. When Angus began to open his eyes, Kravitz hummed until he fell asleep again. Angus stayed asleep for the rest of the trip. When they got back to the house, Kravitz picked Angus up with one arm and bags full of drinks with the other. He had to kick the door to alert everyone he was back. He couldn't really get the door with all he was carrying. Finally, Lucretia opened the door and helped bring everything in. No one took Angus from Kravitz. He would wake up. Kravitz held Angus on his lap whilst they drank. Taako was still cooking a spinach-artichoke dip. They had chips, salsa, and guac on the table already. They talked in hushed voices, all pretty tired. They forgot who brought it up, maybe Lup, but the adoption process came up. They skipped the pre-placement stage, which set them back a bit. They had to have someone witness how they took care of Angus for a period of time, but they didn't know who. They also had to meet with a social worker about applications, and now the city wanted to meet with Angus' birth parents because he was technically not up for adoption. They were all so excited but also so goddamn tired. Davenport finally asked the question everyone was thinking, but no one would admit.

"Is this worth it? I mean, I want Angus to be happy, but is it worth it? We may not even get him with all the rules we're breaking. What if we just don't get the right to adopt him?"

It was silent after that. Angus was still fast asleep. No one knew what to say. The words from Angus' grandfather burned in their minds.  _Are you prepared to take care of him?_  Were they? None of them could get him to fall asleep some nights, except for Kravitz. What were they even doing here?

"Maybe it work be better if he was actually up for adoption with a family that could take care of him." Lucretia said, tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"Are we just going to give up?" Magnus asked; he sounded betrayed. "For all we know, his parents could take him back and kill him!"

"What else do we do, Magnus? How else can we convince our world we deserve him more than anyone who actually went through the process does?" Davenport countered.

A timer went off, and Taako walked to the oven and took out his dip. He brought it out, placing it on a trivet. He slumped down on a chair, covering his face. "Maybe we're not cut out to be parents. Julia, Davenport, and Kravitz are the only people who know their shit."

"I don't know what I'm doing either, Taako." Julia said quite harshly for her nature. "I'm guessing as we go."

"We're all guessing." Davenport said with a sigh.

They all remained silent after that. Kravitz finally called it, taking Angus to bed. He didn't wake the boy up. He didn't look when Taako walked in the room. He didn't question when Taako hugged him, crying. There was an overwhelming sadness in the house. No one knew what to do. They decided to figure it out in the morning. Until then, Angus was supposed to never know they were discussing this.

And Angus McDonald, who managed to pretend to be asleep, felt his world come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey what's up? I finished this at 05:00.  
> I'm fucking hungry.


	10. Taxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pretended everything was fine when he walked out of Taako's room.
> 
> He wasn't fine; he was scared.
> 
> Or:
> 
> Fuck this, Angus deserves to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if any of you read my "searches" series, you'll realize I'm obsessed with the movie Clue and Angus liking it because it was one of my first adult movies growing up. I fell in love with it all, and I think Angus would too.

Angus didn't sleep. He stayed up all night and all morning, waiting. He pretended to be asleep when everyone went to the kitchen and finished the discussion. He pretended to not hear them decide they were going to keep going with the adoption process. He pretended everything was fine when he walked out of Taako's room.

He wasn't fine; he was scared.

That night, Davenport was getting Angus ready for bed. Angus paused, stepping away from the gnome. "Sir? I think I want to sleep in the living room."

Davenport frowned, a bit confused. "Why is that?"

"I just don't think I need to sleep with people anymore. I'm fine." Angus replied, trying to bullshit his way out of this. "I want to sleep alone."

"If you want to." Davenport mumbled more to himself. Angus couldn't sleep last night. What happened? What changed the kid's mind about sleeping in the same room? Davenport was trying to figure out what he did to make Angus uncomfortable, but he obviously did something. 

So it began. Angus stopped his sleep schedule. He slept in the living room, the backyard (away from the garden, of course), the kitchen, anywhere where no one else stayed. He ate alone. He would wait until everyone was done eating to get food. He refused to eat when he was with everyone. He was scared. He didn't know what they did to the food. For all he knew, it was a memory erasing drug. Kravitz was the one hurt by this strange chain of events the most. Angus didn't let him pick him up. Angus shut down with Kravitz as well. He didn't join the adults when they did things that once interested him. He stayed out of the way. He didn't speak unless he was spoken to. The book noticed. The book asked what was wrong. Angus didn't tell the book. Angus didn't tell anyone. Angus thought that maybe this is the way he keeps them from giving him up. He thought it would help him. He didn't realize how much damage he was doing to his mind. It started slowly. One day Lup noticed some dirt on Angus' face and reached to rub it off. Angus flinched for the first time in weeks, even after Lup announced what she was doing. Then, a couple days later, Lucretia was brushing his hair when she tugged a bit too hard, and Angus began to apologize. He just wouldn't stop apologizing. And Julia, sweet Julia, was going to pick Angus up when he started screaming, begging her to stop. He was a good boy! He didn't do anything wrong! Please, please don't hurt him!

It was bad, and it kept getting worse.

Angus didn't trust them anymore.

Finally, Barry confronted him about the behavior. Barry asked if he was okay. He asked if they did anything to upset Angus. Angus, in his terrified state, replied that no. It was his fault. He wanted to stay. Barry didn't understand. He cleared his throat, nervous. "Are you hungry? You don't eat with us anymore."

"I'm fine," Angus answered. "I'm just not hungry at the same time."

"Alright, if you say so." 

Angus gave a nod before dashing out of the room. He didn't want to be there.

He convinced himself that it was his old house. His nightmares got worse. Usually it was his birth parents who hurt him in his nightmares, but now he saw Lup casting fireball at him. He could see Magnus lifting an ax for wood, bringing it down on Angus' face. He saw Taako feeding him poisonous chicken, something he proved wrong so many weeks ago. He saw Julia using a saw on him, laughing as he screamed. He saw Lucretia, slapping him because other people told her to. He saw Kravitz bringing him into the Astral Plane, never letting him out. Merle feeding him to his plants. Barry stabbing him. Davenport watching as Angus died slowly, staring at him dead in the eyes. Angus dreamed of that, and when he woke up, he'd see the faces that appeared in his nightmares. It was bad. He would be hysterical. He would beg them to not hurt him anymore.

Someone had to put a stop to this.

It's still, after all, a Kravitz episode.

* * *

Angus was laying on the grass, watching the clouds pass by. He was tired. More tired than any adult at this point. He was startled when Kravitz sat next to him, scooting away quickly. It was dinner time. Kravitz should be eating. Kravitz--

"Angus, did we do anything wrong?" Kravitz asked, looking at the clouds. "If we did, tell us. W-we can find you a better home if you want, with people you feel safe around. I'm sorry about whatever we did."

"You didn't want me anymore." Angus said; despite what he felt, he knew Kravitz would help him. "No one did. You asked if I was worth the trouble. I'm not. I--"

"You heard."

"I heard."

"Angus, can I?" Angus looked at him, shaking slightly. He nodded, and Kravitz scooped him up, placing the boy on his lap. Angus had to remind himself how to breathe, so nervous about Kravitz hurting him. Kravitz rubbed his back, waiting for him to regain his breath. "Angus, if they decided not to keep you around, I would adopt you. You know that. I may live here, but I also have my apartment. I would adopt you in a second. We're all tired, yes, but there's always a backup plan; ours was me adopting you, even if only I knew it."

Angus nodded, letting a breath out.

"Is that why you've been scared?"

Angus breathed in again, shaking his head. "Nightmares. You hurting me. All of you. Like my mother and father. I-I was so scared, sir. I was so scared you would--" Angus broke off into a sob, covering his face. Kravitz continued to rub his back, waiting. Finally, he continued. "Kill me or hurt me o-or watching as I died without helping. I'm so scared."

"Angus, I would never do that. You have to know I would never do that." 

"You d-didn't. You just trapped me in the Astral Plane. It was so cold and dark and--"

"I'd be there to visit everyday if that was the case. I would always see you. I would make sure you had blankets and tea and hot chocolate if you wanted. All the sandwiches you wanted, too." Kravitz said, smiling. "I swear, I'm going to spoil you if I adopt you. Any toys or books or movies you want. Just so you feel safe."

"Can we watch Clue later?" Angus asked softly, hiccuping. "I don't care if everyone joins us. I-I just want to--"

"I'll rent it. We'll watch it after dinner. Are you coming inside, or do you want to stay out here?"

"I want to eat dinner with you all. I want to sit next to you." 

Kravitz nodded, picking him up. Angus flinched slightly, and then shook his head and demanded to sit on Kravitz's shoulders.

It was going to be okay again.

* * *

Angus was curled up against Kravitz during the movie. He was drifting in and out of sleep as they watched. He said that if he fell asleep, wake him up for the end. He liked the end. All three endings. Everyone else--based off of what Kravitz told them--sat further away. Angus knew it was a Tuesday, and he thought it was hilarious they happened to fall on that day. Kravitz was going to take him to his apartment for the rest of the week. Angus asked to do that. Angus fell asleep quickly against Kravitz. It was going to take awhile. Maybe a week, maybe two, maybe a month. All they knew was that Angus was getting used to them again.

And that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so Magnus deserves a fucking episode, right? He'll get one next, promise.


	11. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you're a goddess and all that, but do you talk?" Angus asked before wincing. "I'm sorry, that was rude."
> 
> Or:
> 
> Angus gets a wonderful present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know I said Magnus, but I decided to finish up with the Kravitz story.  
> Also, not to be a nerd or anything, but the Clueless musical looks amazing!  
> Also part two: all my keys--especially the volume, a, q, z, 1, b, and n--are fucking broken. I refuse to copy and paste, so I'm suffering and hurting my fingers by jamming the keys instead. My computer keeps shutting off too??

Kravitz's apartment was located in the Astral Plane. Angus was a bit wary at first. He trusted Kravitz, sure, but his nightmares still were burnt in his mind. Kravitz was aware of his caution and bought the boy lots of blankets and stuffed animals that contained little heaters in them. Kravitz spent some time showing Angus around the apartment. Angus came around quite quickly. He ended up falling in love with the apartment. Even though it was cold, Angus liked all the gifts Kravitz got him. Angus also had a goddess babysitting him. That was pretty cool.

The Raven Queen was watching Angus make a stew for lunch. She could smell it perfectly, and from what she knew, Taako would be proud. Angus glanced back at the goddess, smiling. "Ma'am, would you like some?"

She nodded, moving closer in the blink of an eye. She smelled the wonderful stew again, smiling. Angus tasted it, thinking for a second before putting a bit of salt in the soup. He washed his spoon, dried it, and tasted it again.

"Perfect!" Angus said, grabbing bowls to put the stew in. "Is Mister Kravitz joining us?"

She nodded again, watching as Angus grabbed a third bowl to put the meal into. 

"I know you're a goddess and all that, but do you talk?" Angus asked before wincing. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

The Raven Queen shook her head, smiling more. She put a finger to her lips, shrugging. She circled around Angus and the stew, diving in for a bowl. She took it, drinking it in one gulp. She began to circle Angus again, and he noticed that he was wearing a beautiful cloak that kept him warm without his blankets and stuffed animals. Angus looked at her, smiling.

"Thank you, ma'am!"

"Angus, did you make this--oh." Kravitz chose that moment to come home, instantly smelling the food. He paused when he saw the cloak. He knew that cloak. It wasn't one that the Raven Queen gave out. That coat meant protection from danger, physical and mental. Angus wouldn't get nightmares if he wore that cloak. He wouldn't ever get hurt if he wore it. He would always be at the perfect temperature as long as he--well, you know--wore it. The Raven Queen didn't give it to anyone because, well, when a god or goddess gives a gift, it's for a reason. Maybe a grand quest later in life, or a symbol when you die so the goddess would know who you were. Either way, Angus was wearing a cloak made of silky, black feathers. "Well, looks like you two had fun." 

"Uh-huh!" Angus chirped, running up to hug Kravitz. Kravitz picked him up, walking towards the bowls. Angus pointed at the stew, smiling. "It has lamb and potatoes and carrots and onions!"

"It looks wonderful." Kravitz took the bowl with the hand not holding Angus. "Smells beautiful too."

"The Raven Queen helped a bit."

The goddess shook her head. That was a lie. She did nothing. She watched, if that counted. 

"Well, thank you for watching Angus. I owe you one." Kravitz said to the goddess, who nodded before leaving quickly. Kravitz gave Angus the bowl he was holding and grabbed the other. They moved to the the dining room, sitting at the table. They ate the stew--and gods, Angus obviously learned from Taako--and talked. Talked about Angus' week at Kravitz's apartment; they talked about going back to the rest of their family; they talked about Angus' grades and knowledge; they talked about the soup. They talked about whatever they could, just so they could talk. 

Trust is a fragile thing. It can be manipulated and modified to fit whatever people want it to be. It can be of one's own volition or influence from those around a person. When someone trusts someone, it's binding. It's a promise that someone will care for you. It can either be broken or kept, but either way it takes a lot to keep it stable. Angus stopped trusting a lot of people; his old parents, his new parents, even his friends at school. Angus didn't trust most people--he couldn't, not after everything that happened to him--but there was someone he did trust. He trusted Kravitz. Kravitz, with the terrifying skeleton form and cold body that never seemed to warm up. Kravitz provided him with a warmth that he never felt. Angus felt a familial love for the first time in his life. Kravitz provided him with a feeling that he believed was too far away from his reach. Kravitz was his father. Angus wanted to call him his father. 

Angus stopped talking about their conversation topic. He held up a hand, looking Kravitz in the eyes. "Can I call you dad or papa?"

Kravitz paused; maybe he was shocked or disgusted, Angus couldn't really tell. All he knew was that Kravitz was frozen for a good three minutes, which was enough time for Angus to begin to apologize and say he didn't mean it. Kravitz mimicked Angus' hand, smiling. "I would love that. I'll be papa."

Angus made a small noise of contentment, eating more of his stew. This went as well as it could have gone. "I think I'm ready to see everyone, if that's okay. I would love to stay here more often too."

"I think your other parents are going to object to that, but I think we can sneak you over with Taako." 

Angus smiled at that, looking at his food.

He deserved a father like Kravitz.

* * *

It was emotional when Angus came back. Magnus asked if he could hug Angus before pulling the child into a tight embrace. Magnus apologized over and over again for saying what they said. Everyone apologized, joining the hug. All except Davenport, who just watched. He was worried sick; he thought he lost him forever. A week wasn't a set amount of time. It was all Angus' choice. The hug ended, and Angus looked at Davenport. Davenport couldn't say anything. His words were failing. He tried to say hello or that he missed the boy, but it was as if he forgot how to talk. All he did was open his arms. Angus ran into them. Davenport felt tears in his eyes. He missed Angus so much--they all did! They all spent days and nights working on the adoption case. Taako called Kravitz every night, but Angus never wanted to talk. They thought they lost Angus.

Kravitz cleared his throat, smiling. "We had a fun week. He got to spend time with my goddess, he cooked, he read. We had a lot of fun exploring the Astral plane, too. Angus got that cloak from the Raven Queen."

"He got a gift from a goddess?" Merle asked in awe. "Wow, kid, that's amazing."

"I had fun at Papa's!" Angus said, moving back to Kravitz.

"Papa?" Taako asked, frowning.

Kravitz sighed as a room of jealous and angry stares returned to him.

It was back to the way it should be with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I just made Kravitz the first dad(tm) which is funny because he's just Taako's boyfriend in this.


	12. Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's when he saw it. It was on a newspaper in giant letters:
> 
> Attack in Raven's Roost. Multiple injuries. Seventy six people dead. Suspect Governor Kalen whereabouts known.
> 
> Or:
> 
> That's right fuckers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to. That's my reason. I changed the tags to say minor character death.

Tragedy comes in many forms. Sometimes it can be small. Sometimes it can be losing your favorite toy. Sometimes it can be having something stolen. Sometimes it's finding out someone you loved turned on you. It can be anything, but it's always hard to prepare for, even if it's small. It is possible to prepare, though. Angus prepared himself for disappointment and being hurt because he discovered he had to. Taako and Lup prepared themselves for rationing food and water because of their childhood. Preparation comes with experience. So say you've had a house broken into six times; it is likely you will prepare for a break-in. If you know your ankles give out, you'll stop offering to carry valuable, fragile things. But somethings can't be prepared for. Death is one of those things. No matter how many people die, you can't really pinpoint who will die next. Sure, you could stop getting close to people, but it would be a lonely life. Death is a difficult thing. It happens when you least expect it, and it happens to everyone.

Julia Burnsides' death was the most unexpected.

It was Monday. Taako was grading papers in his room. Kravitz was rubbing his shoulders, trying to give him a massage to ease the stress. Davenport was reading with Angus in the kitchen, trying to figure out the plot twist before Angus could. Merle was flirting with his plants in the garden, helping them grow. Lucretia was painting Merle and his, well, interesting habits. Lup and Barry were messing with Angus' book, laughing as it told them to give the book back. Magnus was kissing Julia's cheek as she said goodbye. She was going to their hometown to visit her father. Magnus was staying so Angus had someone to sleep with at night. He gave her a letter for her father, telling her to call when she got there. It would take her until midnight to get there, but she promised to call right away. 

Her promise would be the last words Magnus heard her say.

Magnus fell asleep with worry filling his gut. He didn't tell anyone because it was probably nothing. He smiled at Angus, telling himself he made the right choice. He woke up the next day, getting Angus ready for school. Angus sleepily asked where Julia was, and Magnus told him she was with his father-in-law. Angus nodded, mumbling about how Magnus wasn't ask good as Julia was with hugs. Magnus took full offense to that, hugging the boy for three minutes whilst Angus laughed and tried to squirm away. Magnus decided to walk him to school with Taako. He felt like he had to. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to someone he loved, so he walked with Angus and Taako. 

That's when he saw it. It was on a newspaper in giant letters:

_Attack in Raven's Roost. Multiple injuries. Seventy six people dead. Suspect Governor Kalen whereabouts known._

And on the front page there was a picture of the Hammer and Tong store, completely demolished. Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat. He knew. Julia didn't call or text or anything. She forgot sometimes, sure, but she never waited this long to reach out to him. Steven would have reminded her. Taako and Angus stopped to see what Magnus was looking at, both freezing. Angus looked at Magnus who was in tears. "Sir, let's go home."

Magnus nodded, looking at Taako. Taako sighed, nodding. He kissed Angus' head. "Day off, okay Angus? Take care of Maggie for me." 

Angus nodded, taking Magnus' hand and leading him back home. Magnus collapsed on the couch, burying his face in his hands. "I should have gone with her. I could have protected them both."

Angus did what adults did when he was upset. Angus rubbed Magnus' back and listened. He listened to Magnus' full explanation of how it was his fault and how he should have been there. He heard the story of how Magnus led the rebellion against Governor Kalen long ago. Magnus said that's why Raven's Roost was attacked. Angus waited until Magnus was done to speak. "It wasn't your fault, it was Kalen's. There's only way to deal with this."

"A proper funeral in Raven's Roost for her and Steven?" Magnus asked, shaking his head.

"A proper burial in Raven's Roost, and then we fuck Kalen up."

Magnus looked at Angus. The kid was right. They mourn, they go to Raven's Roost, they have Merle hold a service, and they find the bastard who kill Julia and Steven. "You think we can find him?"

"I can." Angus promised with a small, reassuring smile. "I won't let him get away."

"Even if we're all dead and you're old?" Magnus asked.

"I won't rest until they get vengeance." Angus promised.

"Thank you," Magnus said, nodding. "Because I won't either."

* * *

Angus was good at time management. He prided himself in the fact. He could manage to do school work, sleep, and find Governor Kalen's whereabouts. Background searches, town populous, police records, anything. Magnus worked tirelessly aside Angus as well. Sundays belonged to research. Merle happily gave them Saturdays too, and with a little persuasion, Friday nights were taken from Davenport. They worked so hard to find him. Taako and Merle, once finding out what they were doing, joined. Lup and Barry joined as well. With a little more convincing, Lucretia and Davenport gave in and helped. Kravitz helped as well, using the Raven Queen as much of a resource as he could. He struck a deal with her. They could kill Governor Kalen the minute they found him.

Julia Burnsides in the Astral Plane heard about this, and she smiled.

She knew they would figure it out.

* * *

It had been two months since Julia died. Angus was working on the case during his spring break from Taako's school. He was sure they were close. He knew it. He was about to take a break when he saw something that solved everything. A schedule of a traveler who claimed to be Governor Kalen's cousin. It seemed like the man would be hitting Phandalin next. His journey took that root. Angus got up, walking into the living room. "I found him. Let's go kill him."

* * *

The trip to Phandalin was short, and they got there right when the cousin was supposed to arrive. He did, and Angus saw him and looked at Taako. "Cast detect magic."

Taako did, and sure enough there was a disguise self spell on the man. "It's him?"

"He's sloppy." Angus replied, shrugging. "I also would have killed his cousin."

"No murdering, okay bubelah?" Taako said, ruffling his hair. "Let Maggie do it."

Magnus walked towards the man, frowning. "Kalen?"

The man turned, whether out of instinct or because he recognized Magnus' voice. Either way, he proved himself to be the man Magnus was looking for.

"This is for Julia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.


	13. Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will this fic end? Who the fuck knows!

Angus was alone. He was alone and cold. It was dark out, and he was left in the house. Angus grabbed a flashlight, shaking as he turned on the lights in the living room and kitchen. A small clock said 21:34. Angus looked around, wondering why he was here alone. He had to remember, but he couldn't in this state of panic. Maybe it was a nightmare. Angus began to pinch himself, but it didn't work. He began to panic more, hitting his head against the wall. He wasn't waking up which meant he was actually alone.

He didn't like being alone. It brought back too many memories.

* * *

Angus was four when he was left alone for the first time. His parents locked him in a storage shed outside. It was winter, and he was wearing pajamas made of thin fabric. He was shivering, waiting. It took him a couple minutes to adjust to the darkness, and that's when he found a book with lots and lots of words. Angus wasn't allowed to read. He knew that much. He got in trouble for trying to read. He was locked in here for telling his parents that he taught himself the alphabet. He didn't want to read anymore. Angus threw the book at a wall, hearing a small crash of the book meeting the door of the shed. Angus crossed his arms. He felt guilty for some reason. The book did nothing wrong, so he went over and picked it up. Feeling the cover, there was a tear. The book was cold to the touch. Angus felt even more guilty; he was cold and a bit broken. Angus put the book down, looking at the door. He began to bang on the door. "I'm sorry! Please let me out!"

There were footsteps coming closer. Angus was overjoyed when the door opened, but his smile went away when he saw who opened it. It was an old man who he didn't know. Maybe a neighbor? No, no. The man looked like he was just on a walk and heard banging. The man was blind, Angus knew that. He had a walking stick with him. Somehow, though, the man knew it was a child named Angus. His reasoning was he saw it in a vision. Angus nodded, asking his name. The man paused before answering. "The memory of my name died long ago. Angus, when did you get locked in here?"

"About ten minutes ago, sir." Angus replied, shivering.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere warm." 

Angus followed the man he would call 'grandpa' that night. He, for the first time, felt safer than he ever had before. His grandpa made him tea and offered him a bed for the night, which Angus gladly took. It was nice and warm in the house, and Angus was given a book from his grandpa. It had a lot of words. Angus, knowing the man helped him, began to read it.

He didn't stop reading it.

Angus got back home before his parents checked the shed. Angus hid the book in a rock he found in the forest. It would become his stash. The book had a simple title that he loved. 

_Caleb Cleveland, kid cop._

* * *

_The cloak_ , Angus reminded himself. _Get the cloak._

He ran to the coat rack, grabbing the feather cloak and putting it on. He began to feel better. The Raven Queen wouldn't give him a faulty gift. He was safe, and beginning to warm up. His breathing began to normalize as he tried to remember why everyone was gone. He shook his head, his mind was still fuzzy. He could remember a bit. Something about a party, but whose party? Why couldn't he go again? He shook his head again. That's right; he didn't want to go.

He hated parties.

* * *

Angus was dressed up as an eight year old, two and a half years before Angus went to his new home. He was wearing a bowtie and a suit, his hair slicked back. It wasn't just any party, it was a viewing party. They had older kids--eighteen to twenty three year olds--viewing the house and the family. Angus felt weird, but it was the reason he was born. He was supposed to marry a rich man. A twenty-something year old grabbed his chin, lifting it. Angus tried to not squirm away like every part of him told him to. The person let go, turning to his friends and laughing. An indecent thing was said about Angus, but Angus didn't move. He was used to it all. Angus' mother covered her mouth, shaking her head. "I don't know if he's suitable."

Angus shook his head. "I don't think so."

Angus' mother nodded. "You will be with someone with more mature and intelligent language. Someone who will support this family."

"Yes, ma'am." Angus said softly, keeping his eyes set forward. Another person came by, touching Angus' forehead. The man was a bit older, probably in his early thirties or late twenties. It was softer than the last guy, almost a comforting manner, but Angus wanted to bite the guy's hand. It must've shown.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?"

Angus blinked, stumbling. "Angus?"

"My name is Jack. You're about my daughter's age." The man--Jack--said. "We live in Refuge."

"Oh," Angus said, nodding. "Um, that's nice."

"Angus," his mother warned. Angus shut up quickly.

"Oh, the boy's fine." Jack said to Angus' mother. He smiled at Angus, shaking his head. "Sorry about touching you, bud. June likes me to pat her head when she's scared."

"I'm not scared, sir." Angus lied, and Jack smiled. He knew the truth. "Promise."

"Don't keep promises you can't keep. Have a goodnight now."

Angus knew he didn't want to be sold off, but if he had to, he thought Jack would make a good father figure.

* * *

Angus finally remembered. They went to Ren's place. It was supposed to be crowded. They promised to be back by eleven, and he could stay awake if he wanted to. Taako left dinner in the fridge for him. Emergency phone numbers were left on the fridge door. Angus sat on the couch, wrapped in his cloak. He opened his book of interception. "Are you there?"

_One of us is always here._

"How many of you are there?"

_Nine of us._

"Just like my household."

_I'm sorry about Julia. Tell Magnus when he gets home that we're sorry._

"I will. Are they almost home?"

_I don't know. I can check?_

"It's okay. I bet they're almost home. I have this cloak. I'm safe."

_You have me too. I'm pretty strong. My girlfriend says I am, at least._

"Does your girlfriend talk to me too?"

_It's mostly her. She's a rouge, you know?_

"Oh! Cool!"

Angus stopped talking once the door opened, revealing Lup and Barry pushing each other. Lup stopped, smiling at Angus. "Someone's all cuddled up. You get bored without us?"

Barry squinted his eyes, walking closer. "Angus, there's a bruise on your head."

"I hit my head because I took a nap and woke up and got scared." Angus admitted, looking down. "I thought I was alone."

"Oh thank gods we came back early." Lup said, picking Angus up. She frowned, poking his side. "You've been with us for almost a year. Why are you so scrawny?"

"We need to feed you more." Barry agreed, going to the fridge. "You didn't eat dinner yet?"

"No, sir." Angus said, making a face. "I fell asleep when you all left. I just woke up and--"

"Had a panic attack, I know baby." Lup cooed, walking over with Angus still in her arms. "Let's heat this up for you. We'll make some damn good dessert too. Pizookie, anyone?"

Angus quickly ate the food once it was ready, smiling at the tastes. Angus looked up once Lup put pizookie on the table, separating the dish three ways. Angus loved it. He always loved Lup's cooking. Barry cleared his throat, getting their attention. "We gotta eat this quickly and wash the pan. Merle and Lucretia will be upset if they know they missed this."

"Let them be upset. They wanted to stay later than us. They'll be there another hour. Let's make ten and eat them all. Fuck 'em!" Lup said, making Angus giggle. "Say it with me, Ango. Fuck them! Fuck them! Fuck them!"

"Fuck them," Ango agreed, biting into the dessert. "Except papa."

"Yeah, yeah. Kravitz is chill, or whatever." Lup waved him off. "Kravitz can't cook for shit, though."

"I know, mom." Angus said, still eating. "I had to cook when I stayed over."

"Hey Angus, what did you call Lup?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mom. She's my mom, sir." Angus replied, eating more. 

"Am I dad?" Barry asked before being elbowed by Lup. "Ow!"

"He'll call you dad when he's ready." Lup hissed.

"One day, sir." Angus promised, smiling. "I'm making my way to that."

Lup smiled, pushing her plate towards Angus. She could always make another one. For now, she was basking in the fact Angus called her 'mom' before everyone else. Well, except for Kravitz. Besides him, Lup was the person he felt most comfortable with. 

And Lup loved that.


	14. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned quickly to see two twin elves, one holding a knife covered in silverpoint poison. 
> 
> Or:
> 
> Angus almost dies again.

Angus remembered the first time his parents hit him. It's hard in general for him to forget things, but this was something that he was sure that even with memory loss, he would remember. After all, he was five the first time it happened. He was looking at a kid's detective set when his mother came by and slapped his hand away from it. He almost dropped the box with the force she put in the slap, catching it and putting it back. He was taught that if he asked for things, he would be slapped. Usually it was his hands, but every now and then his head would be hit roughly, or he'd be hit with a belt if his parents waited until they got home. Angus got used to that treatment, so he decided he wouldn't ask for anything. Not even on his birthday or Candlenights. Asking was bad.

But here he was, at the mall with his new family, staring at that same detective set he saw so long ago. It was so tempting to just take it and ask to get it, but it was also tempting to just stay quiet and pretend he didn't want it. Angus hummed, turning to see Magnus going straight to the pet store. Lucretia was behind him, saying no dogs in their house. Angus looked around more, eyes setting on Davenport who was looking at water guns. Angus walked over, tapping the gnome's shoulder. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Davenport looked at Angus. "What is it?"

"Can I get a detective kit?"

"Yes," Davenport said with no hesitation, smiling. "Let's get you that set. What's in it?"

"Children's stuff, mostly. It's a start, though." Angus said with a shrug, pulling him towards it. "See? It's really cool!"

"Yeah, it is." Davenport picked it up, checking the price. "Not too expensive either."

"So I can have it, sir?" Angus asked, bouncing on his toes. "Please?"

"Angus, you know I'd buy this for you if it  _was_ expensive, right? You deserve a gift. Do you want anything else?"

"No thanks, sir! I just wanted this!" Angus said with a smile, bouncing more. He tended to do that when he was excited. He slowed for a minute, looking around. Davenport frowned, shaking his head.

"You're allowed to bounce, Angus."

"I know, but I still get nervous." Angus replied, making a face. "They used to correct me with rulers. You don't really forget posture or manners after that."

"Well, I don't have a ruler. I think you'll be okay." Davenport said, walking with Angus to the register. He put the item on the desk, smiling at the cashier. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Except a dog?" Angus asked, watching Magnus argue with Lucretia outside the pet store.

"Yeah, except dogs."

* * *

One of the best parts of having a gift from a goddess is the discoveries one makes whilst it is in their possession. Angus discovered the abilities of his cloak one evening when he was out. He was at a park with Taako, Lup, Barry, and Kravitz. He excused himself to the shaded area, off to explore. He was wearing the cloak, humming to himself. He walked off. He was further than he should have been, turning to see only trees and no park behind him. That's when he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly to see two twin elves, one holding a knife covered in silverpoint poison. Angus let out a little laugh, whether out of fear or disbelief is unclear, but he couldn't hold in his laugh.

"What a poor child! Out here, all alone, only with a cloak!" The male elf said, waving the knife. "Terrible if something happened."

"Yes, it would be." The female elf had a sharp smile. "We could make sure nothing happened if you gave us the cloak."

Angus laughed again; he couldn't help it. He was going to die from these two elves he never met? Really? The male elf frowned. "Lydia, does he look like--"

"Why, yes. A human version, of course. Nevermind that. Give us the cloak." The female--Lydia--said. "We don't want to use this knife, but we will."

"Lydia, I don't think I can." The male said, frowning. "He's Keats' age. Kid, how old are you?"

"Ten," Angus answered, backing up.

"I can't do that." 

"You had no problem with the fifteen year old, Edward." Lydia hissed, holding out her hand. "I'll do it."

"Here," Edward said, plopping the knife in Lydia's hand.

Lydia grinned, nodding. She thrusted the knife forward, striking Angus' chest. He didn't know what happened, but the knife snapped in half. The cloak absorbed the poison, not a drop landed on his skin. "What?!"

"Angus?!" 

Angus turned, seeing Kravitz in the clearing. Angus ran towards him. "Papa!"

"Angus! We couldn't find you!" Kravitz picked him up, looking at the two elves. He tried to make sense of the situation; he really did. "Angus, why are you here with liches?"

"They tried to hurt me!" Angus said, trying to conjure up fake tears. He wasn't really scared anymore, but if Kravitz thought he was hurt or in danger, it didn't bother Angus. Kravitz, seeing his son supposedly panicked, lost his composure, quite literally. Angus watched with interest as Kravitz's face turned into a skull--no, you all know what his transformation looks like. I'm done with the description.

Angus turned to face the two horrified elves, a small smile on his face. Their eyes widened in horror. The little shit wasn't scared. He was using his age to his advantage. "They had a knife with silverpoint poison on it! My cloak protected me, but I was so scared!"

"Hey, what are--oh! It's Edward and Lydia!" Angus turned to see Barry, almost in a state of shock. Lup and Taako were standing next to him, both letting out deep sighs. Barry conjured a book, flipping through it. "Oh man, they're in here for every reason! How did you manage to--"

"Barold," Lup warned, shaking her head. "Not the time for being a nerd."

"Yeah, seriously." Taako huffed, crossing his arms. "Interview later, save Agnes now."

"Sorry," Barry said, sheepishly closing the book.

"Here, babe, I'll take Angus." Taako held out his arms, taking Angus from Kravitz. "You three take care of this mess. My boy needs to eat something and forget he was threatened, right Angus?"

Angus nodded, hugging Taako. He turned to the liches one last time, a smile on his face. "Right!"

Let the last thing they see be Angus' smiling face.

That would teach them.

* * *

Angus discovered more abilities with his cloak. When you attacked it, it would form an indestructible shield around the wearer. Poison would be absorbed in the feathers without harming the wearer. It resisted fire, ice, basically anything that could cause harm. It also healed the wearer, which Angus discovered when he skinned his knee and put on the cloak to test the theory. He couldn't skip meals or stay up for hours on end, sadly, but he knew that was for the best. Angus didn't know what happened to the elf twins, but Barry seemed to have gotten his interview. He was humming the rest of the day.

Angus got in bed that night, poking Magnus. "Sir?"

Magnus looked at him. It was late. "Yes?"

"Watch this."

Magnus watched as Angus stabbed his leg. That woke him up. The knife was stuck deep in his leg, probably struck a bone. Angus began to pull at it. Magnus grabbed his hand, stopping him quickly. He was horrified, to say the least. "Angus McDonald! What the fuck?!"

Angus scooted away, cursing, and pulling the knife out. Blood gushed from the wound quickly. Angus mumbled a "raven cloak" out before being covered in the feathered coat. Magnus watched as Angus' leg began to heal slowly. Angus smiled at Magnus, putting the knife down. "I'm invincible!" 

"Never do that again! I got scared!" Magnus lectured, watching as Angus' smile disappeared. "No, don't pout. I'm allowed to say no hurting yourself."

"But it's cool, right?"

"Oh, definitely."

* * *

Angus was using his new detective set with his book. He couldn't figure out who they were. He checked for fingerprints, he walked all over the interior and exterior of the house whilst talking, he looked for clues! All he knew was that someone tried to text an Avi. He kept looking, trying to find something. "You can come out."

_Not yet._

"Why not?"

_Not yet, Angus. Plus, I kind of suck at this whole sneak thing, so me being here is enough._

"But I--"

_Soon. How's the adoption process?_

"I don't know. I'll have to ask." Angus replied, going to the door.

"Ah fuck!" A voice came from the roof, followed by a loud crash. Angus paused. That was a woman's voice.

"Should I come over?"

"No! I'm fine! Go ask your parents for me--fuck!"

Angus debated going to find out who it was, but shook his head. "If you need help, message me!"

_Will do._

* * *

Magnus told everyone what Angus did, and he was banned from touching sharp objects. Anytime he asked if they wanted to see something or guess something, they would panic and make sure nothing harmful was nearby. Angus regretted doing this. He made a mistake. He wished they would maybe calm down.

Angus was sitting in the living room with everyone, a nice quiet Sunday night, when he remembered something. "Oh, wow. Hey, guess what."

"Oh god no knives." Magnus said, standing up.

"No, no knives." Angus said, putting his book down on the table carefully. He placed his hands on his lap, smiling. "Tomorrow's my birthday. I'm going to be eleven."


	15. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy birthday to you," Taako sang, walking forward. "Happy birthday to you."
> 
> Angus snorted, shaking his head. "No!"
> 
> "No?" Taako asked, setting the pancakes down. 
> 
> "Dad, I love you, but no singing." Angus said with a laugh.
> 
> Or:
> 
> The soup is matzah ball, fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first story. I'll keep writing them, promise, but this is the end of this story.

Angus never enjoyed birthdays. That being said, he didn't enjoy many things, but birthdays were terrible. Angus got older, so it was closer to him meeting whoever he was supposed to marry. The perk was he got presents, but they weren't great. Usually suits or ties. Angus would get no cake, no 'happy birthdays', and, surprisingly, no beatings. Even if he really fucked up and broke something, his parents let him get away with it. Angus supposed that was his present, but he wasn't quite sure. Angus didn't know what his birthday would be like now. He was almost scared of opening his eyes.

Almost.

The smell of powdered sugar filled the house. Angus heard footsteps coming to Taako's room. He opened his eyes, blinking to see everyone standing there with pancakes. The pancakes were covered in a nice, white glaze. Angus sat up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. "Wow, uh, is that--"

"Happy birthday to you," Taako sang, walking forward. "Happy birthday to you."

Angus snorted, shaking his head. "No!"

"No?" Taako asked, setting the pancakes down. 

"Dad, I love you, but no singing." Angus said with a laugh.

Taako froze, processing what Angus said. Finally, he spoke up. "Fuck! I'm a father!"

"Yeah, of course." Angus said, shrugging. "You, Davenport, Barry, Magnus, and Kravitz. You're all my dads."

"Hey, what about me?" Merle whined, crossing his arms.

"I thought you had enough kids." Angus said, squinting at him.

"Hell no!" 

"Then Merle, too. Lup and Lucretia, will you be my moms? Julia was too."

"Well, our first gift shouldn't come as a surprise now." Lucretia said with a sigh, lifting a stack of papers up. "Angus, we did it."

Angus sat up more, trembling. They did it? "You.."

"You're legally our son!" Magnus exclaimed, smiling. "This is not the only gift we got you! that would suck!"

"No, this is--oh wow, um, this is perfect." Angus said, trying his hardest to keep it together. "Wow!"

"I know! It's exciting, right? We have so much more! Tell him, Merle!" 

"What? Oh! Well, we managed to make enough to get you another detective kit. Not a kid one either. It's for actual detectives and shit!" Merle said, grinning. "We did a lot to make this possible."

"Thank you!" 

"And Bubelah, I know everyone hates clothing, but chaboy got you a dress and skirt. It's your choice to wear them. I, personally, love them. I understand if you don't want to wear them." Taako said, snapping his finger. Kravitz walked over, holding two articles of clothing. One was a white dress, and the other was a blue skirt. "Wear them or don't, I don't care. Just know Taako gave you the best clothes he could find."

"Sir, I love it so much. They're beautiful!" Angus said, instantly picking up the skirt. "Can I--"

"We'll leave so you can eat and take a nap. Get dressed after, okay? We have a whole day for you."

Angus couldn't wait.

* * *

The skirt fit perfectly, and Angus enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Angus walked out slowly, peeking out to make sure everyone was still awake. Ren was there, holding up a plate of pastries to Taako for him to try. Merle's kids were there, and Angus began to debate if they were dryads or not. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Kravitz waved him over. Angus walked over, smiling. Taako dropped his pastry back on Ren's plate, smiling. "I knew it would look good. I have good taste in fashion! Wait, not good, fucking amazing!"

"Come on, babes." Lup said, rolling her eyes. "I helped."

"We have fucking amazing taste."

"Daddy! He said a cuss word!" Mookie screamed, pointing at Taako. "He said a cuss word!"

"Yeah, watch your language in front of my fucking kids!" Merle said, patting Mookie's head. "I know, bud, I know."

"Pops, no." Mavis said with a sigh before looking at Angus. She extended a hand, smiling. "Happy birthday! We didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Mavis."

"Angus McDonald," Angus said, shaking her hand. "Are you a dryad?"

"What? Uh, no, why?" Mavis asked, tilting her head. 

"Because your dad fu--"

"Alright!" Davenport interrupted, clapping his hands together. "We're done with that conversation! Angus, why don't we open more gifts?"

"There's more?" Angus asked, blinking. "But... I already..."

"You think you're just getting those?" Lup asked, frowning. 

"I used to just get suits for my birthday." 

"I told you that you shouldn't buy him a suit!" Taako said, jabbing a finger at Kravitz. "Bet you feel stupid now!"

"Does it match yours, papa?" 

Kravitz smiled at Angus, nodding. "I messed up on my gift, it appears--"

"I'll wear it tomorrow! To school! I want it!" Angus said, and Kravitz was smug when everyone glared this time. "I want to look like you!"

"I'm honored. Sit down and open gifts." Kravitz ruffled the boy's hair. Angus frowned a bit, wanting to see the suit. Kravitz pushed him towards the couch, holding back a laugh. "I'll give you your suit tonight. I'll even walk you to school so everyone can see we match."

"That sounds nerdy." Lup said, holding a box.

"It's not nerdy, mom! Papa and I are going to match!" Angus turned to Kravitz, bouncing on his toes. "Can I stay at your apartment again?"

"Yes," Kravitz answered with no hesitation whatsoever.

Angus sat down on the couch, grinning. He was now bouncing his leg up and down. He was excited. Kravitz sat next to him, smiling.

"Here's mine. Now, I know it's not very 'appropriate' or 'safe' for children, but I think you'll be able to handle this bad boy. Open it up!" Lup held out a big box, grinning. Angus did, slowly. He didn't want to make a mess out of the box. Finally, it was open. It was a giant flamethrower. Angus had the urge to pull the trigger to see if it worked, but fought against it. He didn't want to burn the house down. He wouldn't hate the fact that he would live with Kravitz, but the apartment was far too small for everyone to live there. Angus put his finger on the trigger, no pressure or force, and Lup laughed. "Don't set the place on fire, Agnes. Wait until we're outside!"

"I can't believe you gave him a flamethrower." Lucretia sighed, covering her face. "We're already having a problem with him stabbing himself."

"It was one time!" Angus said before pausing, turning the flamethrower. "I wonder if the cloak heals burns."

"Don't," Lucretia said, taking it. "Angus, please open more gifts."

"There's more?!" Angus asked again, as if it was blowing his mind that he could have more. "But I have six already! One of them is huge! So it's basically ten!"

"Hush, we all got you individual gifts. Krav and I gave ours, Lup just gave you hers, who's next?"

"Angus, I think you'll love this gift. It's an interpretive jazz dance I prepared just for you." Merle said before being cut off by Taako.

"Save it for later. I don't want to see this." 

"Fine, fine. Me and my plants will perform later--"

"Angus doesn't want to see that either!"

"I don't, but I have so many questions. How did you find out that you wanted to fuc--"

"Here, open mine." Barry said, holding out a small box. "I don't know if this is good. I already set up some games and books on there. I know they don't compare to the actual thing, but I think you'll enjoy not having to take Taako's phone anymore."

Angus opened it, and sure enough it was a phone. His own phone. He got a phone. He had a phone! "Thank you, sir! Wow! Uh, I have to save everyone's numbers, and I have--"

"Hey, don't worry about that right now. We'll do that tomorrow. Today, we celebrate." Barry said, reaching his hand out. "Can I--"

"Yes."

Barry ruffled Angus' hair, smiling. "I knew it was a good present."

"Yeah, okay, but Angus, here's every Caleb Cleveland novel, signed by the author. All of them. I did that." Davenport said proudly, smiling. "I know you have one, but here's all of them!"

"Thank you so much, I-I don't--" Angus was close to crying. "Oh goodness, thi-this is s-so wonderful. I-I love it so much."

"You okay?" Taako asked, and Angus shook his head. "Overwhelmed?"

Angus nodded, wiping his eyes. "I-I'm j-just a bit--usually I-I spent birthdays alone in my room, w-waiting for m-my p-p-parents to call me down."

Taako made a small face, sitting on the other side of Angus. "Alright, everyone out! People who live here can stay, but everyone else please exit. Angus and I are going to make some lunch, he's going to take a nap, and we'll finish the gifts."

Ren placed a small bag down on the table, nodding. "You got it. I'll just be over at my place if you need anything. Happy birthday Angus."

Mavis and Mookie exited with their father. Merle decided to walk them halfway home, not ready to see his wife just yet. Taako took Angus to the kitchen and began to prepare soup. He said exactly what he was doing whilst cooking, and Angus watched with interest. It smelled so good. It looked good. The room was quiet, save for the sniffling and sound of stirring. Taako poured two bowls, telling Angus to let it cool down first. Angus waited for a good five minutes before allowing himself to indulge himself in the soup. It  _was_  so good. He drank it from the bowl quickly, loving every bit. He ate the things he couldn't drink, and Taako just watched and smiled. Taako offered his bowl, which Angus politely declined. He was tired and full. Taako picked him up, bringing him to his room again, and tucked him into bed. Angus mumbled a quick thank you before falling asleep. His birthday wasn't over yet.

There was still so much more.

* * *

Angus woke up from his nap and went to the living room. Everyone was waiting, and bowls were stacked on the table. When he sat down, Magnus ran to his room and came back out with a handmade clock. Under further inspection, it had  _Ango McDango, our precious magic son_ carved under the face of the clock which was ticking away with each second that went by. Lucretia gave him a locket that had a picture of everyone in it. It was taken before Angus was brought there, which was obvious, but Julia was also in the picture. Angus quickly put the locket on, squeezing it a bit. Ren's gift was a magic ring that allowed the wearer to cast disguise self without burning spell slots. Merle performed his dance, and whilst it contained inappropriate gestures and movements, Angus loved it. No, Angus loved him. Angus loved all of them. Angus loved his parents.

Angus quickly felt himself get overwhelmed again, excusing himself from the room. He was overwhelmed again. Angus excused himself from the room again, going back to Taako's room. He opened his book, looking to see if there were any messages. There were nine, all saying the same things.

_SHIT IS IT HIS BIRTHDAY?! FUCK!_

Angus laughed, closing the book before laying down on Taako's bed.

* * *

The next part of his birthday was a fun little card game session. Poker, euchre, spoons, you name it! Angus was crushing it. He seemed to have good luck because no one was letting him win. At one point Taako even cheated and still lost. It was a bit too much for everyone. Angus was enjoying himself, though, and that was all that mattered. Finally, he beat them all (again) and Lucretia called it. She said it was time for literally anything else. Taako suggested a water gun fight, and Lup and Davenport rose to the challenge quickly. Everyone else was hesitant at first, but Angus got everyone to accept quickly. 

Angus cheated. He used the raven cloak to his advantage, and it saved him from the water. Lucretia was miserable and wet, but seeing Angus happy put her back in a good mood. They gave up after an hour or so, taking turns showering and getting changed. Angus was still dry. He waited patiently in the living room for everyone, wondering what was next.

Lup was the first out, her hair still wrapped in a towel. "Hey! So I'm sure no one will mind if we watch TV. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything! I want to watch what you want to watch!"

"Alright, 24 Hours to Hell and Back it is!"

Angus curled up against Lup as they watched. Angus was talking about how gross it was, and Lup was laughing at the food people were making. One by one, everyone joined. They made a giant cuddle pile on the floor, Angus in the front of them all. It was starting to get late, and Angus was once again tired. After an episode that was particularly gross, Taako went to the kitchen and came out with a big cake with lots of candles. This time Taako sang. Angus held his breath as Taako put the cake in front of him. He waited for permission to eat, but then he remembered he didn't need permission. He remembered just in time to hear Magnus remind him to make a wish, but he didn't need a wish. He already had everything he ever wanted; a family.

To Angus McDonald, a family was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cheesy ending!  
> Also, hey Griffin? Where's my episode where Taako has to cook for Gordon Ramsay? And Davenport has to sing for Simon Cowell?


End file.
